You're the Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me
by csivegasrocks
Summary: A sweet smutty tale of murder and mystery with GSR abounding! Slightly AU, lots of mystery and romance. Will categorize as adult only due to future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 1

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"He's on a date."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Gil Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"I'm sure he has a life, Cath," Greg said, his eyes twinkling as if he was telling a joke.

They all knew that Grissom was not the life of the party, but Catherine knew that many women found him to be handsome. Hell, just those intense blue eyes were enough to sweep several women off their feet, and that was just at the office. Terri, Sophia, Sara – they all seemed to be attracted to the older supervisor. But his lack of social skills prevented him from seeing the beautiful, smart, women who would love to spend a moment with him outside the office.

But who actually got his attention?

"It must be serious because he doesn't usually turn his phone off," Catherine replied.

"Do you think he's in a serious relationship and we didn't notice?" asked Nick.

"Nah, man, we'd know," answered Warrick.

"Well, we don't have time to debate this right now, we have 5 crime scenes and 4 CSIs," Catherine declared.

"Well, we can call Sara, she's always looking for ways to fill her time off!" Greg suggested.

"Yeah, go ahead and give her a call. I'll call Ecklie and see if he can loan us someone from swing just in case!" Catherine directed.

"You got it!" Greg relied as he picked up his phone and hit speed dial #2.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Sara looked down at her phone and noticed Greg was calling her. She pushed the end button and smiled at her date.

"I knew I'd be next if they couldn't reach you!" she smiled.

"Brass knows how to get me if it's an emergency," Gil Grissom replied, grabbing her hand and urging her to follow him deeper into the woods.

It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and the temperatures were cool for mid-May. The two were enjoying a stroll by Lake Mead after a wonderful dinner at his place. They had decided to not go to restaurants in the metro Vegas area as they didn't want to be discovered. They had already been caught once by Jim Brass, but he promised to keep their secret. He had admitted to secretly hoping they'd get together. He also knew that it could mean either or both of them could loose their jobs if they were caught.

Gil was never a rule breaker. He had spent his entire life playing by the rules and doing the right thing. His relationship with Sara was a "walk on the wild side" for him.

And he loved it.

Sara's beauty, passion, and intelligence were intoxicating to him. He'd spent years trying to ignore his feelings for her, but finally, after almost loosing her, he had to acknowledge his feelings and act on them.

She, on the other hand, had always been attracted to him and let it be known to everyone. She had no misgivings about their relationship. It had been a little rocky to begin with, but once she had gone home to meet his mother, her confidence in their romance grew. Betty Grissom had commented on how seldom her only child ever brought a woman home to meet her. That clearly meant that Sara was special to him.

This evening was their one year anniversary of dating, or as some might say, going steady. It was a milestone for both, as neither had lasted that long in a relationship before. They were out to celebrate with one of their favorite hobbies – bug hunting. Well, ok, so it was his favorite hobby, but she loved watching him and shared his excitement when he found a rare specimen.

"Sara," he said as he leaned over to pick up an old log that appeared to be teaming with worms, "I think we should move in together." His request was said with a very matter-of-fact tone and she had to stop and think to make sure she clearly heard what he had said.

"Gil," she replied, "Did you just ask me to move in with you?" She was stunned. She knew things had been moving along at a good pace, but had no idea that he was ready to take such a large step already.

Already, she thought to herself, it's been a year!

He straightened up and stood with his outstretched arms holding a hollow log that was full of tiny creatures.

His face was very serious. His steel blue eyes pierced her soul as they searched for her response.

"Sara," he continued, "Never in a million years did I ever think I'd find anyone that fit me as well as you do. It's like we were meant to be together. I can't think of anything that would be better than to be able to wake up every morning looking at your beautiful face and feeling your body next to me."

She wracked her brain for the right thing to say. Funny, most of the time when she was around Gil, she would ramble. But now, when it was important, she couldn't even put two words together.

"Gil… I …. Um… I mean," she stopped as he walked towards her.

"You don't have to answer me now, but promise you will think about it. OK?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Yes, you promise to think about it?" he clarified.

She shook her head no.

"Sara," he said, "I'm confused. You won't think about it?"

"No need to think about it," she answered, finally finding words appropriate to the conversation. "I accept, I want to move in with you and Hank."

"That's great," he replied, "Let's move you in tomorrow. I'll give us both the day off."

She hesitated.

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Well I don't see any point in waiting, do you?" he responded.

"No, Gilbert," she replied, "There's no point at all. Let's do it!"

He grinned at her. She was the only one (other than his mother) who could call him Gilbert and get away with it. He actually thought it sounded very sexy coming from her mouth.

He put down the log that he had finished investigating and wiped his dirty hands on his pants.

"Good, then let's go sit by the lake and make some decisions," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the water.

They sat together on the embankment, his arm around her shoulder, her leaning into him to evade the cool breeze.

There was so much to plan and so much to get done.

"I do have one suggestion," he said quietly. "I've had my eyes on this little house not too far from the condo. It's 3 bedrooms and has a fenced backyard for Hank."

"Gil," she looked at him, a little overwhelmed by how fast this was moving, "I can't afford a house."

"But I can," he replied, squeezing her a little closer, "Sara I've made a lot of money and I've spent it on almost nothing. Let me buy us a house so we can start our lives together. I want to give you the home, the security, the love that you've never had before, and I think our own house is the best way to do it."

She wiped a tear away from her eye, thinking again how lucky she was to have found this man.

"I'd like that," she admitted, "but only under one condition."

"Anything."

"I want to pay my share of everything. I won't be taken care of," she said.

"Yes, yes, that is fine," he responded, reaching down to kiss her. Their lips met in a soft, soulful kiss. But as they lingered a little, it became a much more passionate, intimate experience.

"Let's take this home," he suggested.

She agreed and they stood up together to head towards the car. She stumbled slightly, head spinning from the last hour. He grabbed her arm to steady her, but her foot had fallen asleep, so she stumbled and ended up careening towards the edge of the water.

Luckily, she was very fit, so catching herself and preventing a cold wet bath was not too challenging. However, when she finally righted herself, she was shocked to be staring eye to eye with the lifeless body of a mid-thirty year old man, peeking out from under a tree.

"Gil," she said to the man approaching her from the higher point of the bank, "We may need to hold off on that for a bit. I think work just found us!"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N OK, there's the start. You know the drill… leave me a note and let me know your thoughts and if you think this should carry on. I'm trying a different approach than my previous stories, but there will be smut, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 2

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Thanks for the feedback! And several favorite adds – I'm touched. That really means the world to me!

This story is going to be a little different for me, so please stay with me. I have a plan for about 20 chapters, about four weeks, about four days a week to get this story told. I hope you enjoy! And absolutely… let me know how I'm doing!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Brass," Jim Brass answered his phone. "You what?"

Brass excused himself from the conversation he was having with Catherine Willows. He stepped back into his office and pushed the door closed so his conversation with his friend Gil Grissom could not be overheard.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said. "Did you get to have your conversation first?"

"Yes, we are set, but now we are in a bit of a bind because it's just the two of us out here with a dead body and no good reason to explain why we are here."

Gil had revealed his plans to his friend Jim Brass only a few days ago. Jim was fully supportive of the decision. After all, it had been a year, and things had been going very well between his two favorite geeks. Their relationship made him believe that there truly was someone for everyone. He felt that they were meant for each other and had pushed them together in every way possible. He felt accomplished when they individually confided to him that they had finally crossed the threshold and became involved.

"OK, here's the plan," Brass directed, "I'm going to say that you called me to touch base and I sent you to the scene. After all, everyone else had a call this evening, so there should be no questions."

"That works. I'll say that I called Sara out since you said no one was available," Gil agreed.

"I'll get out there ASAP, and I'm sending a unit and David out there right now."

"Thanks Jim. See you soon!"

The call disconnected.

Catherine knocked on the door.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes fine, but work is calling. I'll see you when you get back from your scene," he said, "Did Conrad give you someone from swing?" he added.

"Yes, I'm getting Joe and I've given him Hodges to help out," she answered.

"Poor Joe," Brass said, "He has no idea what he's in for!"

Catherine walked away, heading out to her dead body at the Bellagio. The thought crossed her mind that Jim was not being completely honest with her, but the buzzing of her cell made her give up that train of thought and focus on supporting the young CSI on her phone.

"Yes Greg, that's right…" Brass heard her say as she turned the corner and stepped out of sight.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Jim's on his way and we will just say I called you in because everyone else is on a case."

"No problem," said Sara, brushing the dust and dirt off her pants, "But Gil, I think we are going to have to face up to the fact that we are going to be living together, and I think we'd better come clean."

"I know, dear," he responded, "I've been giving this whole thing a lot of thought over the past few weeks and I think we do need to make a plan on how to proceed. But I haven't gone any further than that."

"That's not like you Gil," she replied.

"True." He smiled at her, eyes twinkling, "But I wanted to be sure we were on the same page. And I really wanted you to agree to the house. I've been watching it for weeks now, and I just thought we would be very comfortable there."

"Did you really think I'd say no?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"No, dear," he grinned back, "But I just wanted to be sure."

She stepped over to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "One last one before the circus arrives," she whispered.

"Until later…." He suggested. She didn't need to reply. Her smile said it all.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Brass arrived moments before the squad car and coroner's van.

"They are right behind me, so wipe the smiles off your faces before someone figures it out," he advised them.

"Figures out what?" Gil asked.

"Very funny." Brass replied, "Where's the body?"

They showed him the body laying partially obscured by the bushes.

"OK, I'm not even going to ask you how you found it," he commented, "or why Sara has leaves in her hair," he chuckled.

Gil, slightly embarrassed by the implication, looked at Brass and said, "It's not like that Jim."

Jim, enjoying the discomfort of his usually unshakeable friend, smiled and began to inspect the body and the surrounding area.

"Looks like there are quite a few of your friends here Grissom."

Grissom stepped closer to where Brass had pointed his flashlight. "Well at least we'll know how long he has been here," he answered.

After retrieving their equipment from the truck, Grissom and Sara went about their business of photographing the body and the evidence. David Phillips helped pull the body out of the bushes. Once the additional photographs were taken, David moved the body to be transported back to the morgue.

Brass stood by the two CSIs.

"So we know that the victim is a 31 year old Thomas James. According to the wallet, he's a local."

"Died by a gunshot wound to the back of the head," added Grissom.

"Do you think its gang related?" Sara asked.

"Could be," Brass replied, "but he really didn't look like a banger, no tattoos or colors."

"So much for that day off," Sara commented.

Gil smiled at her and quietly said, "This weekend, I promise!"

Brass pretended not to hear, but smiled. He knew the answer she had given, and he couldn't think of anything that could make him any happier for them. They deserved to be happy.

"Back to the lab then?" Gil asked.

"I'll meet you guys there," Brass responded, "And by the way, congratulations!" he added, winking at Sara as he walked away.

Sara, puzzled, looked at Gil.

"What did that mean?" she asked.

"He's an investigator, I'm sure he put two and two together," he smiled at her.

"About our anniversary?" she queried.

"Yes, dear, that's it I'm sure," he replied, "Now let's get back to the lab before anyone notices our absence."

"Yes, let's, but first, I need to change," she advised him. "I think my clothes might raise an eyebrow or two."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in those clothes?" he asked.

"No, but thank you," she replied.

"Have I told you how beautiful you would look out of those clothes?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"You may get lucky, you will just have to follow the evidence!" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him back towards the truck.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Grissom sat on her bed, watching her undress. Her body and her movements hypnotized him. As she removed the silky purple blouse and black slacks, she turned to him and noticed that he was captivated by her. She grinned. She loved the fact that even after a year of being together, she could still turn him on so easily.

He stood up and closed the space between them. His warm hands caressing her body. She stopped dressing and turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her passionately.

Her body responded to his touch, moving in rhythm with his body. He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. Standing over her, he reached down and gently pulled off her black silky bikini bottoms, revealing his favorite part of her body.

"I'm naked, how about you?" she asked, smiling seductively.

He quickly disrobed and returned to his position above her. It didn't take much for him to find his way in to her body and to a place where they were both quickly feeling the heat of passion welling within them.

"Gil," she whispered, "Now, don't wait!"

He obliged her.

As he collapsed on the bed beside her, he caressed her breasts, tracing their shape with the tips of his fingers.

"I can't wait to wake up like this every morning," he said quietly.

"Me either," she said, kissing him on the lips, "but for now, we need to get to work."

"Yes dear," he replied as they slid off the bed and into the shower.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Just a taste of what is to come! Please leave me a review! And who is Thomas? Why did he die? Why is his body out in the woods? Hmmmm… stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 3

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews and adds. It means so much to me to hear that you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Please keep it up!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

They drove in separately, arriving only moments apart.

No one noticed because no one was there to notice. Since all of the CSIs were out on solos, the only people left in the lab were the techs. It was a busy night, and all heads were buried in microscopes and computers.

Grissom went to his office and grabbed his lab coat. Sara grabbed her coat out of her locker and proceeded to the morgue. He met her at the door, winked, and held the door open for her.

"After you, my dear," he said quietly.

"Ah, my two favorite CSIs," Doc Robbins said as they entered the cold, steel room.

"I'll bet you say that to all the CSI's don't you?" answered Sara.

Doc Robbins smiled. He really cared for Sara, and her sense of humor was a major reason why.

"Are you here to tease me or to find out about your vic?" Doc Robbins asked.

"Vic please," Sara said, smiling at her friend.

"Well we ran the fingerprints and found that Thomas James, known as TJ, was a 30 year old land surveyor. He had a wife and two children. She reported him missing a week ago," Robbins informed them. "Cause of death, gunshot wound to the back of the head. Sent the bullet to ballistics."

"That's pretty straightforward," Grissom asked, "What are you NOT telling us?"

"There's really not much else to tell," Doc Robbins replied, "his hands were dirty, not the same dirt as where you found him, so I took trace from under the nails and sent it over to the lab."

"Looks like a simple wrong place, wrong time crime," he added, "Perhaps a robbery gone bad. David said he didn't have any money in his wallet when he was found."

"Thanks Al, let us know if anything else comes up in the autopsy," Gil said to Doc Robbins as he and Sara left the room to plan their next steps to solve the mystery of how he died and who killed him.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

They sat in Gil's office, discussing what they knew so far. It wasn't much.

"I guess our first stop would be the home to speak to the widow?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I think that would be a good start." Grissom agreed. "What time is it?"

"Its only 5:30," she replied, "I think it may be a little early to show up on someone's doorstep. Let's get Brass, get breakfast, and then we will go to the home."

"Agreed, let me go get my bag and I'll meet you at the garage in 10 minutes," she said.

He picked up his phone and dialed Brass as she walked out of the office.

Stepping in to the hallway, she noticed Greg coming her way. She thought she might be able to duck back into the office to avoid the certain questions about ignoring his call, but he had seen her first.

"Sara," he yelled, "Hey Sar wait up!" as he jogged down the hall to meet her.

"Greg," she replied as he got closer, "You smell really bad." She took several steps backwards trying to get downwind.

"Decomp," he replied, "I can't wait until someone else is the junior CSI."

"Well, you need to shower and take at least 3 lemons with you!" she advised.

"Hey, why did you ignore my call earlier?" he asked as she began to walk towards the locker room. "I had some great dirt on Grissom and you missed it. Well that and a job for you, but I see you already got called in."

"Dirt on Grissom? Do tell," she replied.

"He was on a date."

"Oh, really, with whom?" she asked.

"We don't know yet, but I'm sure Brass knows and Catherine is going to try to get it out of him." Greg smiled, he knew Sara would be intrigued by this news. He was sure she had a crush on Grissom a year or more ago, but it seemed to have passed. Surely she'd want to know who finally got Grissom to see beyond his microscope.

And anyhow, Greg knew that if he was persistent, he'd get Sara to go out with him.

"Well let me know what you find out," she said as she tried to get further away from Greg and his smelly jumpsuit.

As she grabbed her small backpack and headed out the doorway, she heard Greg call her name again, this time over the sound of the shower running.

"Sar- hey you never did tell me, why didn't you answer the phone? Sara? Sara?"

She left the room quickly, pretending not to hear.

"Whew," she said to herself, "dodged a bullet with that one."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

At Frank's Diner, Sara, Grissom and Brass sat drinking coffee and eating breakfast. Sara had decided on pancakes with fresh berries, while Grissom and Brass had the special, two eggs, bacon, toast and hashbrowns.

"All that grease is not good for you," she admonished them.

"Hey," Brass said, jokingly, "You might be able to boss him around, but I'm eating every bit of this grease and loving it. Part of the joy of being single."

"Grissom, don't give me that look," she stated as she watched him look over the top of his glasses, "You know I want you to be healthy. We have a lot to look forward to."

Brass choked on his coffee.

"TMI Sara, TMI."

They all laughed.

A female voice broke their reverie.

"What's so funny guys?" she said.

They looked up to see Catherine Willows standing by the table.

Gil looked at Sara, Sara at Gil, both wondering how much she had heard.

"Bad joke about spiders and pancakes," Brass adlibbed, "Care to join us?" he added, changing the subject quickly.

"Sure, thanks." she said as she sat down next to Brass.

"Just coffee," she instructed the waitress.

"So how was your case?" Grissom asked.

"Pretty interesting," she answered, "Looks like a hit, vic was shot in the back of the head and looks like the place was torn up, clearly looking for something."

"What were they looking for?" Grissom asked.

"Not sure yet, but something worth killing for," she answered as she took her coffee from the waitress. "How about you guys? You both got called in on your day off?"

"Yeah," Sara responded, "But I was happy to come to work. You know how I love that overtime."

"And what about you Grissom?" Catherine asked, delighting in making him uncomfortable around Sara. She knew how much Sara had wanted to have a relationship with him, and how awful he had been to her. She figured they had finally cleared the air between them because they were at least friends now. But hell, why not make him pay a little more?

"Um, I was spending time with an old friend," he answered, seemingly unfazed by her question.

"Oh, is that what you kids are calling it now?" she asked, an amused smirk took over her face as she winked at Brass.

"Gotta go meet Doc Robbins, I'll see you guys later," Catherine said as she left money on the table to cover her coffee.

"What was that all about?" Grissom asked Brass.

"Who the hell knows with Catherine?" he lied. "Let's head out," he suggested, picking up the tab, trying to change the topic of conversation. "I'll grab this and meet you outside."

Sara and Grissom got into the Denali and waited while Brass settled the bill. While chatting, Grissom casually leaned over and kissed Sara.

"Yum, maple syrup," he commented, "Perhaps we should buy some and take it back to my place to celebrate."

"Gil, remember, its our place now, and you had better stop or we won't get to the widow's house."

They didn't notice that Catherine had gone back to the restaurant to grab her keys that had been left on the bench seat at the restaurant. As she came back out the door, she saw Grissom reach over and kiss Sara.

She was stunned.

Brass came out the door only a few seconds behind her, almost running her over.

"Hey, lady, don't stand in the doorway with your mouth open," he teased her, "You might catch a fly."

She turn whirled around and slugged him in the arm, "Well that's certainly not what I caught today!" she said as she turned and huffed away.

Brass looked around, not seeing anything that would upset the slender redhead. But then he realized that he had a view straight in to the front window of Grissom's Denali. He put two and two together and realized that he now had a problem.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Now remember, I'm going AU a bit on this one, so don't expect me to follow the series to the letter. But, didn't you always think that Catherine knew something was up? She's way to clever to have missed much!


	4. Chapter 4

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 4

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Some background to set up our story. And some GSR too!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Two vehicles pulled up in front of a one-story brick house on the outskirts of Las Vegas.

Brass approached the home, Grissom and Sara following behind. There was an officer at the door, waiting for Brass to arrive. Brass knocked, Sara chuckled to herself, cop knock. I'll tease him about that later, she thought.

TJ's widow Amie came to the door. Her face and eyes were red from crying.

"Mrs. James, I'm Captain Brass, this is Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle from the crime lab, we are very sorry for your loss. I know the timing is bad, but we need to ask you some questions."

"Yes," Amie answered, "Just let me get my kids on the bus." She glanced at Sara and Grissom, adding, "I haven't told them yet. Please don't say anything."

"Of course," replied Grissom.

She escorted them into the living room where they waited, observing the young woman going about the business of preparing her two children for the bus. The boy, also Thomas, was about 10 and the girl, Amber, appeared to be about 7, but from her responses, she was apparently developmentally disabled. Amie and Thomas Jr. were both very patient while Amber had a tantrum. Amber did not want to leave without saying good bye to her dad. Amie told her that her dad was asleep and she needed to get ready for school. She hated lying to her children, but she had to have time to process this herself before she could handle them.

Once the kids were on the bus and headed towards the school, Amie came back to the living room and offered her guests coffee. They all politely declined.

She sat down on the sofa, grabbed a tissue and steeled herself for the questions she knew were coming.

"As I said, Mrs. James, I'm sorry to have to ask you these questions right now, but we are trying to solve your husband's murder and we have very little to go on right now," Brass explained.

"Please call me Amie," she replied, "and I will fully cooperate with any questions you may have."

"Is there anyone who would have wanted to see your husband dead?" Brass asked.

"No, not really," she answered, "He's a pretty popular guys, lots of friends at work and he plays games online so he knows lots of people there."

"What kind of games?" Grissom asked.

"WoW mostly, " she replied.

He looked at Sara, is if asking for an interpretation.

"Worlds of Warcraft," Sara replied, "An MMPG."

He still looked puzzled.

"Massively multiplayer online game, lots of people who play together online," she explained. "Like Greg. Or Hodges."

"Oh, ok thanks," he responded.

"Have you noticed anything strange about TJ's behavior over the last month or so?"

"No," Amie replied, "other than the fact he seemed to be very stressed at work right now."

"What line of work was he in?" Grissom asked.

"He was a land surveyor," Amie replied.

"You mean the people who use the electronic equipment to measure distances for building and construction?" Sara asked.

"Yes, they have been working at Temple Bar area getting ready for improvements to be made at the campgrounds and dock."

"That's pretty far out from here," Brass commented.

"Yeah, they've been out there for about six weeks, they go out on Monday and come back on Friday," she explained.

"That's got to be tough with two kids," Sara spoke kindly to the widow.

"Its challenging," she replied, smiling at Sara, "With Amber being autistic, our expenses are outrageous, and I really need to be home with her when she gets out of school. She just can't manage any more than ½ day of school."

"He was making $25 an hour on overtime and clearing 20 hours of overtime every week," she explained.

"Is there anything else that we should know that will help us with this investigation?" Grissom asked.

"No, we really have a simple life. TJ worked, the kids go to school, we go to church, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing should have ever happened to us!" she began to weep.

"I'm going to give you the name of a counselor with children's services, please call and make an appointment so you can get to whatever help is available," Brass said, "and can you please make me a list, here on this pad is fine, of TJ's common associates – work and home – so we can start asking questions."

"Absolutely," Amie replied, "I'll do whatever I can to help!"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Standing outside, Grissom, Sara and Brass discussed the information they had.

"Where were you when you found the body again?" Brass asked.

"Heron Point," Gil advised.

"That's quite a way from Temple Bar isn't it?" he asked.

"No," said Sara, "Its only about 15 miles but its pretty scrubby, unless you have hiking boots, you wouldn't walk it."

"OK, well I am going back to the office," Brass told them, "I'll see you tomorrow tonight."

"Sounds good," Grissom replied, "We'll get in early and go scope out the area near the body while there is some sunlight left."

"Good deal," Brass said, "I'll start questioning the usual suspects."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Brass sat at his desk, contemplating the list that Amie James had given him. The boss, the coworkers, the neighbors, any one of them could be a possible source of new information. He guessed it was time to start knocking on doors and asking questions.

Funny, Catherine had much the same thought as she knocked on Brass' door.

"I knew I'd be seeing you," he shook his head, knowing what was next, "I plead the fifth."

"I'm a trained CSI, I will kill you and dispose of your body so no one will ever find it," Catherine warned him.

"You don't scare me Willows," Brass responded, "And I would suggest that if you are as a good a friend to Gil as you claim to be, you keep this quiet until they come out with it."

"I will, don't worry. I love them both, but I'm worried for them." She stopped and thought for a moment. "How long have you known?"

"About 9 months," he replied.

Catherine was stunned.

"9 months? How did this get by me?" she asked.

"Trained CSI?" Brass laughed. "Do I have your word Catherine?"

"Absolutely, but wait until I get a hold of Gil Grissom. I'll kick his ass," she muttered, "How could he tell you and not me?"

"Nah, it wasn't that way," Brass clarified, "I caught them out at a restaurant."

"Gil and Sara?" she mused, "That old dog. Well it's about time!"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Grissom and Sara returned to the condo to catch a few hours of sleep before returning to Lake Mead to look for any evidence that might have been missed the night before.

Sara got the shower first while Grissom made them each a cup of tea. Once she was done, Grissom jumped in and finished washing away the day.

They sat down on the bed, both in his sweats and t-shirts, and sipped their tea.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, but I am bone-tired right now," she replied.

"Then let's just sleep here for a while and we'll run by your place on the way out to Lake Mead to get some hiking clothes,' he said, "and start trying to figure out what you can get rid of and what we will bring here."

She smiled a bright, rather sleepy, Sidle smile.

"Sounds good," she replied, snuggling up to him. "Grissom, are you sure about moving in together?" she asked. "We've both lived on our own for a very long time. I don't want to invade your space."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he replied as they both snuggled in under the soft white comforter and fell sound asleep.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N The plot thickens. I wonder what happened to TJ? More to come. Smut on the way! And what is Catherine going to do? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 5

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Well now, isn't that interesting? Smut Alert Smut Alert Smut Alert… it is rated M so please don't read this chapter if you don't like the smut. But if you do like the smut, here's a nice little warm up for you!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Later that afternoon, Sara was awakened by the feeling of something firm on her back.

"Gil?" she asked, sleepily.

"I'm sorry dear, I really thought that this stopped happening in the teens and twenties, but I can't seem to control myself around you!"

She laughed.

"Good thing Hank's not here. You'd have to explain your situation to all the neighbors!"

"Yes, I can see it now, I'm sorry that I have a tent in my pants while I'm walking my dog, its just that my much younger girlfriend has me turned on at all hours of the day." He growled a deep, sexy growl that let her know that she had indeed turned him on.

"Gilbert, what has gotten into you?" she asked.

"You. I can't wait until I wake up with you here every morning," he replied, taking her shoulders in his arms and turning her to face him.

"But we have work to do!" she exclaimed.

"Its only 2, we still have several hours of daylight," he replied as he began to reach down to her most sensitive spot.

His fingers began to massage carefully and she quickly forgot about work. She grabbed his sweatpants and pulled them off for quicker access to the offending body part.

"It won't be too long for me if you keep doing that," he said as she gently massaged his already erect penis.

"Then we can just make it a quickie," she said, realizing that she was already very close.

"No Sara, never a quickie with you," he said, very seriously, "with you, it's always about making love, fast or slow, it is always beautiful."

She looked at him and realized how serious he was about his feelings on the matter.

"I love you Gilbert. Please make love to me."

He pulled her on top of him and she felt him slide in to her. She was warm and wet and ready for him. He felt himself completely succumb to her rhythmic movements and was so content that if the world ended right at this moment, he knew he would be completely satisfied.

He reached up and began to massage her breasts from under his "LVPD" t-shirt.

"Take it off, please," he begged her. "I need to see you."

She lifted off the shirt, revealing her soft, well-formed breasts. He caressed them with both hands, begging her with his arms to move them closer to his face. Once within his reach, he managed to gently kiss and suck her nipples, tongue and teeth engaged in the act, bringing her to the edge of her release.

In his ear, she whispered, "Are you ready?" in her very sexiest voice.

"Yes, please don't stop."

She sat up straight and arched her back, causing a change in the angle of penetration. Watching her face change from anticipation to pleasure drove him over the edge and he followed her in total release.

Laying beside each other, with the comforter and pillows strewn everywhere, they regained their normal breathing and enjoyed the moment of silence, each listening to the other's heartbeat.

"I love you too Sara," he said, stroking her hair, "I never thought I'd ever be this happy. I'm so sorry that I didn't see what was right in front of my eyes."

She reached up and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, Gil, we are together now, and that's all that matters."

"That and a shower," he said, ducking the punch that came his way.

"I'll meet you there in a minute," she said as she went to the kitchen to put on some coffee.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

As they were preparing to leave for the crime scene from Sara's apartment, Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom," he answered, as was his habit, "Hi Al, what's up?"

He nodded, "That's interesting," he replied to Al. "Ok we will check on that. Thanks for the information."

"What was that?" Sara asked.

"Doc Robbins said that, in addition to the dirt under his fingernails, or victim, TJ had cannabis under his nails."

"That doesn't seem right," she said, deep in thought. "You saw his home, there were no signs of drugs or paraphernalia at the home."

"We need to check out the work situation and see if there is any drug use there. Let's go scout the scene one more time and then we can go see if Brass got anywhere with the list."

They hopped into the Denali and headed towards Lake Mead. Sara, as usual, singing to the pop channel she had programmed as 1 on the radio.

"Have I ever told you that you have a great voice?" he asked.

"Why no, Gilbert, you haven't, but thank you!" she said.

"I just wish you'd use it to sing something a little less annoying." He laughed at the expression on her face.

"Hey, you're the one who was bragging about your much younger girlfriend, I guess you're just going to have to put up with it!" she teased.

"For you dear, anything," he reached over and took her hand and settled in for the drive to the lake.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

After thoroughly checking out the vicinity of where the body was found, they concluded that there was no cannabis in this area. They also concluded that TJ's body was probably dumped in the lake from the bank and floated into the scrub near the water's edge.

Grissom called Al back and asked if he had sent the victim's clothing to trace? Al acknowledged that he had done so. Grissom let him know that they were heading back and asked if Al minded getting David to check on the status of the trace evidence.

After taking a few more photographs, they climbed back into the Denali and headed back towards town.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Arriving back at the office, Sara left Grissom in his office to go to trace. Shortly after she left, Gil was startled by his office door slamming shut. He looked up from his computer to see a fuming redhead.

"Gil Grissom, how long have we been friends?" she began.

As she was speaking, Grissom felt his phone vibrate. He looked down to see a message from Brass, "Caution – Cath on warpath – she knows."

"Good morning to you too Catherine," Gil replied, giving her a big, warm smile, trying to quickly decide what tact to take with his friend.

"A very long time, Catherine, a very long time."

"I can't believe that you would not let me in on such a big deal? I was the freakin' one who told you to send her flowers… who told you to get your head out of the microscope…"

"Catherine," he said, thinking carefully about his choice of words. "You are one of my very closest friends, but neither Sara nor I wanted to put you in a position where you were going to be forced to lie for us."

Catherine stopped in her tracks.

"Gil," she said, "I thought that no matter what you said, I'd still be mad. But you truly believe that don't you?"

"Yes Catherine. We didn't want you to have to violate lab policies or jeopardize your own career if things hit the fan."

"I wish you had of told me Gil," she said, sitting down on the chair across from her supervisor's desk.

"I appreciate your concern, but …." He stopped mid-sentence as she began to admonish him.

"Gil, office policies have changed from when you did your supervisory training. I've checked into it, there are no rules to prohibit coworkers from dating," she explained.

"Why would you have done that?" he asked.

"Don't be dumb Gil, you know why I asked."

Yes he did, but he didn't want to admit it. He knew that Catherine and Warrick had tested the waters of a relationship, but it hadn't worked out, and that they had agreed to remain friends. Good friends.

"Catherine, I appreciate you letting me know, but we are not coworkers, we are boss and subordinate," he clarified. "It's a different thing."

"No Gil, its not, as long as things are done fairly. And I have a way that we can make this work."

"I'm listening," he answered.

"I've checked the rules, and there are only two provisos: one partner cannot do performance reviews on the other partner and there is no fraternization while on duty. Clearly, no one knew about this so you are already abiding by number two. I am volunteering to do any of Sara's reviews." She smiled, knowing how this news probably just lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders.

"Let's talk to the Sherriff then," he suggested. "And Catherine, I want you to know, Sara is moving in to the condo, probably this weekend. At this point, you and Brass are the only ones who know, so I'm asking you, as a friend, not to tell anyone quite yet," he spoke solemnly.

"I promise. No one will know. Except Lindsey, right?" she asked.

"No one."

"OK but Lindsey will be so happy for both of you. You know she just adores Sara."

"Yes, I know," he answered her, "And Sara adores Lindsey, but let her tell her in her own way ok?"

She agreed.

"And Cath?" he asked as she was getting up.

"Yes," she answered.

"Thanks for making me take my head out of the microscope. I owe you!" he said very sincerely.

"Gil, I can't even think about the number of times you and Sara have helped me, this is the least I can do."

She turned on her high heels and left the office in search of Sara.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Down in trace, Sara and Hodges were having a sincere conversation about the trace evidence found on TJ's body and clothing. Hodges confirmed their supposition that the body had spent a short period of time in the water. Not enough to be waterlogged, but enough to have washed away most trace evidence from the clothing.

Sara's phone began to vibrate. She looked down and saw it was Grissom.

"Sidle," she answered.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"No, I'm in trace with Hodges," she replied.

"Cath is looking for you," he told her. "She knows."

"That can't be good," she replied, trying to speak in such a way that David Hodges, the nosiest man in the lab, could not put two and two together. Challenging.

She heard the heels clicking down the hallway towards her.

"Gotta go Hodges," she told David, "I'll talk to you later," as she walked out into the hall to meet Catherine head on.

Or hide.

She hadn't decided yet which way to go.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Remember – just a little AU ok? So what did you think of Catherine's reaction? Is she going to be true to her word?


	6. Chapter 6

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 6

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Where's Sara?" Catherine asked Hodges.

"You just missed her, Catherine, I think she was headed towards the locker room," David answered her. He raised an eyebrow at Catherine and asked, "What in the world is going on with you two?"

"Not now Hodges," she snapped as she stormed out of the lab.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Sara stepped into the locker room and picked up her phone.

"What did you tell her?" she asked.

"The truth, dear," he answered.

"And?"

"She took it very well, she's behind us and had some very useful information. You may want to talk to her," he instructed.

"Sara?" she heard her name being called.

"Gotta go, love you," she said as she hung up the phone.

"I'm here Catherine," she replied.

"I can't believe you!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Catherine, before you start, I just want to say…." She began but was cut off abruptly.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Catherine grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. "Gil explained everything to me and I understand why, I appreciate it, I really do, but I still wish you had told me."

"Uh, thanks Catherine, but it was best…" she was interrupted again.

"I know, I know, but seriously Sara, after all we have been through, all the beers, especially after Hank the Skank, I just want to know…" Catherine stopped.

"What Catherine?" she asked, bracing herself for the tongue-lashing she knew was coming.

Instead, tears welled up in Catherine's eyes, and she asked "Are you both happy?"

Sara felt herself begin to tear up too. "Yes, Catherine, more than I could have ever imagined."

"I'm so happy for both of you." She smiled and hugged Sara again.

"Now," Catherine said, "I have something you need to know."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Grissom was down in the morgue speaking to Dr. Robbins.

"What's on your mind Gil?" Al asked.

"Ah, nothing, thanks Al, I just needed to know what you found on the body from last night."

"Well, other than the cannabis under the nails, there was some dirt, and clearly the body had been in water for a short period of time."

"Anything else?" Grissom asked.

"You will need to check with trace about the bullet," Al said, "But he had no drugs in his system, so I'm really curious about the cannabis."

"Me too," Grissom replied.

Sara entered the morgue and smiled at both of the men standing there.

"Sara," Al said, "What brings you around?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Grissom," she said, looking at Griss, "Brass needs us and your phone is off."

"Oh, I forgot to plug it in last night!" he said, looking at Sara as if to insinuate her distraction may have been the cause of his forgetfulness.

Al caught it.

"Well you two," Al said, "You'd better keep those looks out of the office or everyone else will know what I have assumed for quite some time!"

Sara looked at Doc Robbins and smiled, "Why Doctor Robbins, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"OK Sidle," he answered, "Whatever you say. But don't forget what I said."

Grissom looked at his old friend and smiled, then looked at Sara and asked, "Sara, did you say Brass needed us?"

"Uh, yeah, let's go."

They left the lab and Doc Robbins who stood at his desk, shaking his head and smiling, happy that his two favorite geeks had finally gotten it together.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Walking towards Brass' office, Grissom mentioned that there were now three who knew about them. Two were trustworthy. One was a good friend who would not intentionally betray their trust, but who had been know to get carried away by the moment and say things that she shouldn't have said.

"Catherine said that there is no longer a rule about dating," Sara said.

"I don't know dear, the problem is that you are my subordinate. As I told you when we first starting seeing each other, therein lies our problem."

"The first time, or the second time?" she asked mischievously.

"Don't remind me. I messed up, I know it," he said apologetically, "I almost lost you to that paramedic. I'm a lucky man to have gotten a second chance."

"Yes, you are," she said as they approached the door to Brass' office. "Yes, you are!"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Well I have interviewed TJ's two closest coworkers. They don't smell too good to me," Brass said. "The boss is a Mike Williams and the other subordinate is a scary little man named John Oh."

"What makes you think they are involved?" Sara asked.

"After questioning them, I just have a sense that they are not telling the whole truth. Not saying they are guilty, just that they aren't telling the whole truth."

"OK, let's start with Mike," Grissom began, "What's his story?"

"He said that he had not seen TJ since last week. He said that there was nothing unusual about the work week and that he hadn't noticed anything weird about TJ," Brass explained.

"What about John?" Sara asked.

"Johnny Oh. Strange man, couldn't seem to make a full sentence." Brass shook his head. "That could be the cannabis?" he asked, more to himself than the others in the room.

"What next?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to head down to trace and see what I can find about the bullet, why don't you get his clothing and head down to the layout room and see if you can find anything there," he instructed Sara. "I'll be right behind you."

She got up and left the office, heading for the evidence locker to retrieve the clothing and personal effects.

Grissom closed the door behind her.

"How did Cath find out?" he asked. "I know you didn't tell her."

"Remember how I caught you?" Brass asked, grinning.

"At Risotto? When were eating dinner," Grissom replied.

"I guess you are just going to have to stop eating together," Brass said, "Because as I came out of the diner, I ran smack into a stunned Catherine who had just seen you kiss Sara in the front of the Denali."

"Oh, no, " Grissom said, shaking his head, "I thought everyone was gone."

"She had forgotten something at the table. When she walked out, apparently she was just at the right angle to see through the window tint, and boom, there it was!" Brass explained.

"OK, well that makes sense. And that makes two that have caught on in the past 24 hours. We need to be more careful." Grissom looked behind him as if to make sure that the door was still closed, "I need you to help me with something."

"Whatever you need pal," Brass said, "Am I going to need some scotch?"

"No." Grissom answered, "I need some information. Catherine told me that there was no longer a rule against fraternization as long as it does not take place while on duty."

"I don't know Gil," Brass replied, "But I will get with the union steward and find out for you."

"Thanks," Gil said, "I really appreciate it. Catherine has volunteered to do Sara's reviews, and I think we would both feel much better about being upfront with our relationship."

"Yeah," Brass nodded, "I'd want the world to know that I was dating Sara too."

Grissom shook his head, "It's not like that."

"I know buddy, I know," Brass consoled, "You got that one chance that we all hope for. Make it work. And I'll do what I can to help. You know how much I care about both of you."

"Thanks Jim," Grissom said sincerely, "I really appreciate your friendship."

"No problem," Brass replied, "But if you hurt her, I'll make your body disappear."

"I know, I know," said Grissom as he got up to leave the office, "I promise, I will never hurt her again."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Well now three people know. But none of them were that surprised when they found out in Dead Doll, right? Going to tell more about the TJ story and some more snut coming up soon. But please leave me a review and let me know what you think! It's like crack to a writer! Please give me a fix!


	7. Chapter 7

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 7

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N I hope you will go easy on me. I was rushed to the hospital last Sunday evening with the gall bladder attack from hell and ended up having emergency surgery. I'm finally coming down off the painkillers and feel I can do some justice to the story. I hope you enjoy. My plan is to finish off 4 days a week for the next two weeks.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

As Sara walked past the reception area towards trace, Judy called her.

"Sara, I have a message for you, I'm sorry but I tried to reach your cell but it appears to be off."

"Oh, I was in the morgue, sometimes it doesn't carry down there, thanks Judy," Sara replied.

Judy gave her a strange smile as she handed her the message.

"What was that about?" Sara wondered to herself.

The message was from TJ's widow. She said that she needed to talk to Sara regarding something that had to do with the case but she didn't want to discuss it on the phone.

Sara returned her call and promised that she would be out to the home within an hour.

Grissom found Sara on the way out to the car.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to call you and let you know we may have a new lead. Want me to drive?"

"Of course," he replied, "let's go."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

He reached over and grabbed her hand once they had left the downtown area.

"Albert, Brass, Catherine." He mentioned.

"What?" she replied.

"They all know, or think they know, about this," he said, making a motion of his fingers between the two of them. "Have we become too careless?"

"Moving in together will make it open for everyone," she said carefully.

"I know," he said, soothingly, "We'll make it work. I want to make it work."

"I do too."

They approached the James house and knocked on the door.

Amie let them in, she appeared to be nervous.

"What's going on Mrs. James?" Sara asked.

"Amie, please call me Amie," she replied, "I have something that may help to solve the mystery of TJ's death, but I'm afraid whoever killed TJ will come after me now."

"We can protect you, and your children if necessary, but we need to know what's happening to be able to help you!" Grissom prodded her.

"I got a call from TJ's cell phone this morning, he always had the house phone programmed in as "call in case of emergency". They said they had found this phone and wanted to return it to its owner," she explained, "so I met them at a local McDonald's and retrieved the phone. They wouldn't even accept a reward when they found out it belonged to my husband who had recently died."

"Anyhow," she continued, "When I got home, I started scrolling through the photos and I found something."

She picked up the phone and carefully handed it to Sara. She had on dishwashing gloves.

"Have you only handled it with the gloves?" Sara asked.

"Yes, except for when I got it at the restaurant," she explained.

"Good job Amie!" Sara commended her.

Sara took the camera and turned it towards her, her mouth dropped open as she began to realize what was on the photos contained on the memory card of the camera.

Pot. Big, healthy, pot plants.

With a smiling Asian man standing in the middle of the field.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Johnny."

"Amie, this may be just what we need to solve the murder!" Sara exclaimed as she handed Grissom the camera.

"Does this look like Temple Bar?" Grissom asked Aimee.

"Well, I'm not sure," she answered, "but I've never seen that kind of background before."

Grissom took another look. He couldn't tell but it did appear that there was something in the background that did not look natural.

"We're going to take this down to the lab," Grissom said, "Do you want us to take you and the children into protective custody?"

"I just can't do that," Aimee replied, " Amber is autistic and if I move her from the home, she is inconsolable."

"We'll let's have an officer move in, just until we get to the bottom of this. It shouldn't take too long." Sara suggested.

Grissom stepped outside and called Jim, bringing him up to speed on the situation and asking for help from a plainclothes officer to stay at the house until they could close the investigation. Brass agreed and had a unit moving to the James' house before the conversation was over.

Sara gave Aimee her card, this time adding her personal cell number and Grissom's number. Aimee thanked her.

"Is he your husband?" Aimee asked.

"No," Sara chuckled, "He's my boss."

"Well Miss Sara," Aimee smiled, "It's probably not my place to say, but he loves you. A Lot. I can tell these things." Aimee explained, "my family were Roma and we are sensitive to not just what we see, but also what we feel."

Sara chuckled uncomfortably, which promoted Aimee to respond, "Oh, I see, a secret. Then it will stay so with me also! But his love is true. You never have to doubt that."

Sara smiled, "We need people like you in our line of work! People who can go beyond what is on the surface."

Aimee smiled. She knew she had confided in the right people. These two were real and had a deep respect for each other and their cases. She knew she would be able to rest very soon.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Heading back to the lab, Sara continued to page through the photos, trying to get an idea of where the pictures were taken. She had hiked a lot of the area around Lake Mead and liked the Temple Bar area because you could get a boat and slide out the peace of the lake without much effort. With a nice picnic lunch, this could easily be one of her favorite ways to spend a day.

"Grissom," she said, "This looks like camouflage!"

"Send one to Archie and get him to get started at getting a closer look."

"Yeah, good idea," she replied, and forwarded the message to Archie's computer at the office. She called him and let him know that they were on the way.

"Do we need to stop for food?" Grissom asked. He was always worried about the fact that she didn't ever appear to eat.

"Not hungry, but thanks. You can stop," she answered.

He pulled in to a Smoothie Stop and ordered one for each of them. She smiled as she took the fruity beverage from him.

"I appreciate your concern, but really, I know how to take care of myself!" she protested.

"I know," he smiled and kissed her gently on the ear, "But I like to take care of you, so please indulge me!"

"I love you Gil, and thanks for the smoothie!" she replied.

"I love you too, and you are welcome!"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N I hope it was worth the wait. More tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 8

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Still working on healing guys – coming back slowly but hopefully will be back to normal soon! Painkillers put me right to sleep so I've been dozing a lot this last couple weeks. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for all of the well wishes! :o)

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Archie had already gotten to the photo and had enhanced it to make very clear that Sara's presumption had been correct.

"Camouflage?" Sara asked, trying to get confirmation.

"Yes," replied Archie, "Looks like standard desert camo, about 24 inches in height, and from what I can tell, and it looks like it is on desert grounds, from the looks of the soil around it, it would be part way up a hillside where there is some rain and water retention."

"Can you pull up a map of the Temple Bar area?" Grissom asked.

"Sure Boss," replied Archie, as he pulled up the maps of the area.

While there were no mountains in the immediate area, there were areas of foothills in the vicinity.

"Archie, see if you can triangulate the area and call me when you have any ideas."

Grissom turned around and looked at Sara, "Let's get with Brass and see if we can get a chopper."

"Sounds like fun," she said, "Let me get my boots."

She went to the locker room and opened her locker. As she reached down to get her boots, she felt the presence of a person behind her.

She looked up and found Grissom standing right behind her, glancing left and right, checking to see if the coast was clear.

"I love it when you wear your boots," he said, quietly.

"Gilbert Grissom," she replied, "This is not the time or the place." She paused for a moment then added "But that's good to know!"

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "So do want to get it up?" she asked flirtatiously.

He looked at her, puzzled, "Sara?" he asked, but then realizing she was teasing about the helicopter ride, he replied, "Never a problem with you!" He grabbed her vest and helped her slide into it. Again, checking to see if anyone was around, he whispered, "I can't wait to help you take this off later!"

The phone rang.

"Grissom. Yes, yes, Ok. Thanks Archie, we are on our way." He looked at Sara and said "Ready to find a needle in The Haystacks?"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

The chopper pilot, Ken Vogel, was seasoned in finding hidden stashes of pot in the foothills of Nevada. Between himself and the two CSI's, they were confident that they would be able to find the stash in no time, even through camouflage.

They took off in the DEA helicopter, buckled in and headsets tuned to the private channel used by the police. They took off into a beautiful clear Nevada sky, heading towards Lake Mead and the Haystacks Summit.

Luckily, Brass and Archie knew where they were headed.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Brass had pulled Mike Williams and John Oh in for further questioning.

In one room, Mike made it clear to Brass that he had no knowledge of the pot plants that had become central to the case. He told Brass that, as the party chief, he often had his crew go out to scout property while he was finishing the field notes and drawing up the plans for the property being surveyed. Mike did tell Brass that he had seen a change in the attitude of his employees' part way through their job assignment at Temple Bar.

Johnny Oh, on the other hand, was not forthcoming with information. His attitude was defensive and argumentative from the beginning of the conversation.

"What do you know about the marijuana plants?" Brass asked. "I'm sure an upstanding citizen such as yourself was getting ready to report what you had found, right?"

"Man, I have no idea what you are talking about," Oh responded.

"So what, TJ decided he was going to let the police know and he wasn't going to share the reward?" Brass continued his questioning.

"Man, TJ was no saint. I'm sorry he's gone, but I didn't do anything to him," Oh replied.

"So you had one of your friends take care of him so you could take all the pot for yourself?"

"OK, I've had it. Either you arrest me and hold me, or I'm leaving."

Brass had nothing to hold him on, so he had to release Oh. He wasn't too happy about it, but since the man had come in on his own, and since there was no evidence pointing to him, he had no choice.

"Don't go too far Oh," Brass reminded him as he left the interrogation room.

Catherine stepped out from the viewing room and looked at Brass seriously.

"He's dirty," she said, "I just know it."

"Agreed," Brass replied, "But we have no evidence. I want to get him clean so he can't get away."

Brass picked up his phone and said "Yes, put a tail on John Oh. I want to know where he is and what he is doing for the next 48 hours."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

The helicopter started to make a funny noise as they crossed over Lake Mead. The pilot, Ken, tried his best to bring the chopper back under control, but could not make it back to the small airport by Temple. Suddenly, the helicopter lost altitude and made a hard landing in the scrub of the Haystacks.

As they prepared for the crash landing, Vogel yelled out, "Prepare for impact, assume the safety position!" which Grissom and Sara did quickly. Grissom reached out, taking Sara's hand, and with his eyes, communicated that they would be fine.

The chopper hit the ground. Hard.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/ N Oooopsie. Did I do a cliffhanger? Sorry… not really. What else could possibly go wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 9

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Finally! I'm back. Let's turn up the volume and get this story rocking!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Yes Archie, how can I help you?" Brass barked into his cell phone.

"Captain, the chopper that Grissom and Sidle were on, I've lost communication with it, the last contact the pilot said he was going to land hard. We've got to do something," Archie explained.

"Shit!" Brass responded. "Keep your line open, I'll call you back shortly."

Brass slammed the phone back into his pocket and headed for the door towards the Sherriff's office.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Amie reached Sara's voice mail.

"Sara, this is Amie Johnson, I just found a note on TJ's phone that doesn't make any sense. You can call me on this number when you get this."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Grissom opened his eyes first. Surprised to find himself in one piece. His mind immediately went to Sara who had been sitting beside him before all hell had broken loose.

Sara was still beside him, strapped into the seat. He reached out to her, touched her face gently, and found she had a strong pulse and was responsive to his touch.

"Sara?" he called, "Sara honey, are you ok? Say something Sara." She didn't respond for a moment, but eventually began to groan in response to Grissom's prompting.

"Grissom," she replied, groggily, "My arm, I think it's broken."

"OK Sara, we have to get out of here," he replied, unfastening his seatbelt and reaching over to help her.

"What about the pilot?" she said, "Did you check him?"

"No, not yet," he replied, "Let's get you out," he began to help Sara extricate herself from the mangled vehicle.

"Ken," he yelled, "Ken, are you ok?"

The pilot responded with a groan. He was starting to come around from the hard landing.

"Are you both ok?" Ken asked.

"We seem to be, but I think Sara has a broken arm," Grissom replied.

"Let's get away from the chopper," Ken instructed, "Are you armed?" he added.

"No," Grissom replied, "But she is."

"I think we were hit by a bullet," Ken spoke as he unfastened his harness and began to climb out of the chopper, "I got hit once in the Gulf and it went down just like that. Thankfully, this time no one died."

As Ken extricated himself from the wreckage, he came around grabbed the first aid kit from the back of the vehicle, some flares, and a blanket that was stowed in the storage compartment.

"Since it appears to be a bullet, I think it would be wise if we moved to higher ground, away from the chopper, until we see the good guys coming over the hill."

"Sounds like a plan," Sara replied.

"You are armed?" Ken asked Sara.

"Yes."

"Oh I love a woman who packs heat!" Ken responded, laughing despite the situation they were in, "Leftie or rightie?"

"Right."

"And the apparently broken arm is…."

"Left."

"Great news!" Ken said. "We may need to use that firing arm."

"Do you have 2-ways?" Grissom asked Ken.

"Yes, right here," Ken replied, reaching towards the front of the chopper, pulling back two mangled radios. "Yeah, not going to work."

"Great," Sara replied, "So now what? Two tin cans?"

"Let's get higher, we may be able to get a signal on our cells," Grissom instructed.

"Griss," Sara said, "I'm not sure if I can walk right now."

He turned, concern flashed in his eyes.

"I thought your arm was hurt?" he asked, confused and concerned at the same time.

"It is," she answered, refusing to cry, "But I can't move my leg."

"Ken," Grissom yelled, upset by this news, "Let's get her out of here!"

The two men stood on either side of the slim young woman, helping her up out of her seat and onto the good leg. The left ankle was badly out of place and the left arm had been clearly fractured upon impact.

Grissom and Vogel looked at each other, assessing the situation. Both men had considerable experience dealing with field injuries. Luckily, this injured person was much lighter than a full-grown man, so it was quickly decided that they would carry her to higher ground. They decided on a wooded area uphill from where the chopper had gone down. The area was wooded and had some big rock outcrops that could be used as cover or protection from the intense weather of the area.

Taking the blanket that he had salvaged from the chopper, Ken laid it on the ground, like an improvised stretcher while Grissom carefully lifted Sara out of her seat and onto the blanket and the two men each grabbed an end and began to move towards the rocks.

"Good thing it's a heavy duty blanket," Sara said as she floated up the hillside.

"Yes, Sidle, 'cause you weigh about 200 pounds," Vogel replied, chuckling.

"Hey, its not nice to tease a lady about her weight!" Sara replied, taking the ribbing well.

"Oh, so sorry, madame," Vogel answered her, "But I would think that someone that looked like you wouldn't be worried about someone teasing them about their weight!"

Grissom looked puzzled at Sara. Was this man really flirting with her in this intense situation? With Grissom standing right beside them? Couldn't he see how much he loved Sara?

"Sara, are you ok?" Grissom asked, uncomfortable with the conversation, trying to change the subject.

"Yes Griss, I'm ok."

When they made it to the rocks, they gently put Sara down and Ken put the first aid kit down beside her.

Ken looked at Grissom and asked, "So, are you a doctor?"

"Actually," Grissom replied, "I am a doctor, just not an MD."

"Egghead huh?"

"Ha! Ouch. Man don't make me laugh!" Sara said from her spot on the ground. "Egghead!"

Grissom looked from one person to the other, not seeing the humor in the statement.

"Well, Dr. Serious, let's get her ankle in a splint then we can worry about the arm," Ken instructed.

"Guys," Sara said, hesitantly, "I'm not so sure I want either of you messing with my ankle, no offense, but …"

Ken looked at her, his eyes twinkling, "Ma'am, I have handled much worse than this while I was in the Gulf. As long as the bone is not protruding from the skin and your head is still in one piece, I'm confident that I can take care of your injuries."

They moved her from her spot on the ground to a clear patch in the shade of the big rock. Ken grabbed the first aid kit and took off his jacket. He looked at Grissom who was wearing his forensics jacket and asked, "Can I have your jacket Dr?"

"Grissom, please and yes, you can have whatever you need to help her," Grissom replied.

"Ok, this may hurt just a tad ma'am," Ken said, "Grissom, can you brace her and don't let her move!"

Grissom sat next to Sara, holding her good hand and looking deeply into her eyes.

Ken quickly set the ankle in a splint and patted her good leg, "That'll work for now," he informed them.

"Now, let's take a look at that arm."

"So, you were in the Gulf War?" Sara asked.

"Yup. Gulf One," he answered, "I was a chopper pilot for the US Army."

"Thank you for your service," Sara replied. "I'm so glad to have such an experienced pilot to crash with!"

Grissom began to feel fairly uncomfortable. They were bonding in a way that made him feel like a third wheel. Breath, he thought to himself, she's in love with YOU not with someone she just met.

But no matter what he told himself, he knew that this man was at least 10 years younger, very handsome, and a war veteran. How could she not be intrigued by his interest in her?

Stupid, he thought, focus on getting us out of here, not being a jealous old fool. I need to make sure that Sara gets out of here safely.

"Let's take care of that arm," Ken replied, beginning to take the lining out of Grissom's jacket to make a sling, "Then we can figure out our next steps."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Ah ha The green eyed monster is rearing its ugly head! Do you see Grissom being jealous of the flirting?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Waiting for the Calvary to come over the mountains, but who else is there?

I've been trying to respond to your reviews, but for some reason I keep getting an error message that says my link is outdated. Anyone know how to fix it? I love our chats!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Brass, sitting in the Sherriff's office, wished he had a cigarette. He hadn't smoked in a while, but now, he could really use the release.

The Sherriff had been on the phone for what seemed to be an endless amount of time, trying to coordinate the staff necessary to conduct the search. Between the DEA and the LVPD, there were plenty of volunteers, and the local Army Reserve had two choppers that could be used to support the two LVPD choppers if needed.

"We can't just sit here," Brass said, anxiety clearly showing on his face.

"I know how you feel," Sherriff Fox replied, "Go down to the heli-pad and get involved."

Brass practically jumped out of the chair.

"Keep me updated."

Brass didn't even hear him – he was already down the hall.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Catherine caught Jim as he was leaving his office, field gear in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked him, accusingly.

"I'm going to jump on a chopper and help find Grissom and Sara," Jim replied, "And I need you here to take care of the lab."

"Jim, I can't just sit around and wait, I need to help."

"Go down to AV and help Archie try and locate a signal. I need you here. I need to be able to have someone I can count on," Jim said.

"Ok, Jim, I'll do it, but I'm not happy!" she replied.

"I know Cath, I know, but we need to be a team and you are the one I can rely on."

"Be careful."

"I will," Brass responded, "I have a tail on John Oh, get Nick to follow up and find out what he's been doing."

"You got it," she answered, "I'll get on it right now."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Ken had quickly got Sara's arm in a splint. It didn't appear to be broken, more like a fracture, but not a clean break.

"Did you check your cell phones?" Ken asked.

"Yes, neither is working," Grissom replied.

"So, I think what I should do is head to higher ground and see if I can get a signal," Ken said.

"Can you guys stay here for a while, maybe an hour, while I go higher?" Ken asked.

"Sure thing," Grissom replied, "Do you want to take the flare gun with you in case you see someone?"

"Good plan, I'll be back shortly," Ken looked at Grissom and said, "Let me show you something."

Grissom took the remains of his jacket and made a pillow for Sara to lay her head on. He then followed behind Vogel.

"I'm pretty sure we were shot down, Grissom," he explained his concern, "I know you are a CSI, but are you a good shot?"

"Yes, I am," Grissom replied, "I don't like to carry a weapon, but I can hold my own. And Sara is a crack shot."

"That's quite a woman," Ken answered, "I wonder if she's single? I'll have to check when we get back to Vegas."

"No, I think she's seeing someone," Grissom replied.

"Things change." Ken shrugged his shoulders and began to climb to higher ground.

Grissom returned to Sara who was sitting where he left her, fighting back the tears.

"It's ok Sara, you are going to be fine," Grissom reassured her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry."

"Sara, its fine to cry, you are hurt, I'd be amazed if anyone with these injuries would cry!" he tried to comfort her. But these words were so hard for him to find.

"Thanks Gil," she answered, "Could you kiss me please?"

"Your wish is my command."

He gave her a sweet kiss. Enough to take her mind off her situation.

"I guess I won't be moving in this weekend," she said sadly.

"No dear, but we have plenty of time," he said, "we have our entire lives."

"Oh, now you are really going to make me cry!" she replied. "That was so sweet."

"Sara," he looked at her sincerely, his eyes flashing light blue lightening, "When that chopper was going down, all I could think was that I had wasted so much time trying not to love you. I will not loose you."

"Gilbert," she said, captivated by his sudden rush of emotion, "I am so in love with you."

"Just remember that next time our war hero starts flirting again."

"Gil, he's not flirting," she answered.

"Right," he huffed, "that's why he wanted to know if you were single."

"Gil," she looked stunned, "Are you jealous?"

"That's news?" he asked.

"Gil, I have all male friends, Nick, Greg, Jim, they all flirt with me, surely you must have noticed that!"

He tried his best to look innocent. Of course he had noticed. And it boiled his blood that they could have such a simple, easy relationship with Sara. He had wanted it for so long, but couldn't risk it.

Chicken, he often said to himself.

They both heard a branch break in the distance.

"Sara, give me your gun," Grissom insisted.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Brass had boarded the LVPD chopper with pilot Jen Paris. She was an experienced search and rescue pilot who had helped with previous investigations. Brass took the shotgun seat and they took flight.

Jen, from the headphone communicator, smiled at Brass, "Captain, good to see you!"

Brass smiled back "You too Paris, I'm glad you are here to help. No one I'd rather fly with."

Jen chuckled; she knew Brass was not fond of flying in helicopters.

"So we are trying to find Grissom and Sidle?" she asked.

"Yes, that's true, they went off with Detective Vogel earlier today to search for a marijuana plot. We lost contact about two hours in to the search."

"Well if I had to choose a pilot for someone I care about to go down with, it would be Vogel," Jen responded, "He's a seasoned veteran and is very knowledgeable about survival. He had a couple of tours in the Gulf and he was shot down once."

"That's good to know."

"OK, let's go find your friends," Jen said, lifting off into the clear blue Vegas sky.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Grissom and Sara both turned to face the direction of the crack. Within seconds, a small squirrel jumped out of the tree line and walked towards them. Once it realized that it was not alone, it quickly turned and ran away.

"A little jumpy?" Sara asked.

"Yes dear."

A loud beep beep noise made Sara jump.

"Crap," she said, "That scared me!"

"What was it?" Grissom asked.

"Sounded like my cell phone," she answered.

She used her good arm to dig the cell phone out of her phone holster.

"Ha!" she said, "I got a voice mail, up here, can you believe that?"

"Cell phones," Grissom said, "Great technology, just not as reliable as they could be."

"Hey I have a signal," she said, "Let me try to call Jim."

She dialed Jim Brass and was amazed to get a ring.

"Jim," she said, "Jim, this is Sara, Jim I can't hear you!' she said.

The call ended abruptly. "Well, that's it, no signal again."

"Hopefully it was enough to trace you – you should have come up on his caller id."

"Good point," she said.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Archie, can you trace the last call that was made to my phone?" Brass yelled into the phone.

"Got it boss, hang on!" Archie answered.

Archie punched buttons feverishly trying to triangulate the location of the last call.

"I have it!" he replied, "It's Sara's phone."

"Can you get the co-ordinates?" Brass asked.

"You got it boss, I'm sending them to the phone right now."

Brass got a message with the co-ordinates, and asked Jen if she could find that location.

"You bet Jim!" she replied as she began to move the chopper to the direction of the coordinates.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Vogel came running back to the scene where he had left Grissom and Sara, with big news.

"I found it!" he said.

"You found what?" Grissom asked.

"The patch!" he answered, "The pot!"

They all looked up in response to the sound of chopper blades overhead.

"That was quick," Vogel said.

"I actually got a cell phone signal long enough to make a call," Sara stated, "I guess they traced us."

"Should we fire off a flare?" Sara asked.

"No," Grissom responded quickly, "We don't need to let the shooters know where we are."

"I'm sure they already know," Vogel said, "But let's not advertise."

The chopper came over the rocks and Vogel stood up and waved his arms. There was nowhere for the chopper to land, but they did make contact, and the pilot, Jen, dropped a survival pack which was quickly retrieved by Vogel.

The chopper moved off, back towards the city, with Brass and Jen both happy to have discovered all three occupants of the chopper alive and seemingly well.

Night was falling, Jen knew that she would not be able to land here and pick them up due to the limited clear space. A team would have to come up in the morning to bring them out. While Brass wanted to have them lifted out immediately, Jen instructed him that having two more bodies to rescue would only make it harder.

Vogel came back with the survival kit and placed it at Sara's feet.

"Where did they go?" Sara asked.

"They can't land here and its nightfall. I'm sure they will have someone up here first thing in the morning," Ken told her.

"Well let's get settled in and eat our canned dinner!" Ken turned the conversation, trying to sound excited.

They opened the supply pack and found some energy bars, water, first aid supplies, two thermal blankets (vacuum packed), some light bars, and a few other supplies. Grissom dug out the acetaminophen and offered it to Sara who gladly swallowed the pills without water.

"Yuck," Ken said, "I thought service people were the only ones who did that."

"No," she smiled, "Just desperate for pain relief."

They quietly ate their energy bars and pulled the blankets out of the vacuum bags. Grissom found a proper sling and got Sara's arm placed into it.

"I guess we should take turns on watch," Grissom said.

"Sure thing, I'll go first, those energy bars always get me hyped up," Ken suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sara replied.

"No watch for you, young lady," Ken smiled at Sara. "You can't walk, so patrol might be difficult."

Ken walked to the edge of the wooded area and took a position to watch over their impromptu camp.

Grissom got out the thermal blankets, wrapped what was left of his jacket around Sara, grabbed a bottle of water and sat down with his arm around her. If this didn't let Ken know that Sara was not available, he'd have to have a conversation with him later. But that could wait. For now, taking care of his Sara was his first priority.

They settled in for a long night.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Another chapter by Sunday. Please leave me a message and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 11

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Uh-oh! This is a short one, but you will get the rest of the story and GSR on Tuesday and Wednesday. :o)

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Grissom woke to the muffled sound of crying. He wasn't sure when he had drifted off. He was sure that his back was stiff and he was cold.

He looked down to find Sara fighting back tears.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Is that Sara for your arm hurts?" he asked, trying to cajole an answer from her.

"No."

He hated seeing her cry.

With the possible exception of his mother, Sara was probably the strongest woman he knew. He had always admired Catherine for her strength, how she had dealt with Eddie's death and raising a strong willed teenager on her own. He admired Heather Kessler for her independence and strength of mind. But after he learned of how Sara had grown up, all she had been through, to come into adulthood as a brilliant, independent woman, she constantly amazed him.

"Come on Sara, its me, tell the truth," he asked, stroking her hair with his big hand.

"My ankle," she replied, sniffing back the tears.

"Oh honey, I know," he answered, "but there were only two painkillers in the kit. I don't have any more."

"Griss," she said, "In my kit, there is Tylenol, I always keep some in case of emergency…or triple shifts."

"Is it in the chopper?" he asked, confirming what he already knew.

"Yes," she answered, "I put it under the seat when we boarded."

"Let's get Ken back here then and I'll go get it."

Grissom folded up his jacket and placed it, pillow like, under Sara's head. He stood up, stretching his back, feeling every one of his years.

"Ken," he said in a loud whisper, "Ken I need you!"

Ken quietly appeared from the bushes.

"Hey Doc, I thought you were asleep!" Ken chuckled.

Grissom ignored his comment.

"Ken, I need to see if I can get Sara's kit out of the chopper," he advised.

"Look," Ken replied, "I've been scouting the area, let me go get it, and you stay here to keep lookout just in case. I don't think Sara will be much of a shot right now."

Grissom couldn't argue with his logic.

"I agree," he consented, "It's a silver case, under the seat where she was sitting."

"No problem Doc, I'll get it and be back in a flash," Ken smiled.

"Its Grissom, and thank you," Grissom said. He was really starting to resent the way Ken was using the term Doc. It was as if he was trying to imply that Grissom was much older than he. But he was a patient man, and he would turn the other cheek. For now.

Grissom returned to Sara, sat down and lifted her head back onto his knee.

"Ken has gone to get the kit," he informed her, "He should be back in twenty minutes or so."

"Thanks," Sara answered, snuggling in to Grissom to try and get some relief from her pain.

"Sara," he asked, "Where's your gun?"

"Holster," she replied.

"I'm going to take it out, sit up a sec and let me get it."

She lifted up and let him grab the gun out of her hip holster. Once the gun was in his hands, she lay back down and tried to get comfortable.

The night became still and silent. Grissom knew he could not doze off at this moment, so he began to think of the house that he wanted to buy, and how he and Sara were going to get out of this and have their happily ever after. They both deserved some happiness in their lives.

The stillness was broken by the sound of a gun firing in the distance.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Sorry to do that to you! Who is firing? Will Ken return? More on Tuesday!


	12. Chapter 12

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 12

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Uh-oh! Let's see who's shooting!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Ken," Sara whispered to Grissom, trying to reach for her gun.

"Sara, you can't shoot right now, you can't even move that arm!" Grissom advised her.

"The hell I can't Gil, give me my gun," she replied.

"Sara, I'm going to check on Ken, you keep the gun here and stay put," he instructed.

"Grissom, you can't tell me what to do!" she replied, feisty even through the pain.

"Um, yes I can, dear," he replied, kissing her on the head, "I AM your boss!"

"Ok, this time," she answered, "But only because I'm not in fighting form." She looked back smiled, "Be careful, I love you."

Grissom stood up and began to step towards the bush area when he heard a cracking sound, so he dropped behind the rock nearest to him. Realizing that he had cover and Sara didn't, he was prepared to do whatever was necessary to make sure she was safe.

A familiar looking man stepped out of the wooded area. Gil pulled the gun up and prepared to fire. Until he saw the man behind with a gun pointed at the first man's back. And the first man had his hands raised.

Ken had John Oh in custody.

"Take the gun, Doc," Ken said to Grissom as he handed John's gun to Grissom, "I'll go back and grab that kit."

"You got it," Grissom answered, taking the gun and assuming custody of the prisoner.

Ken turned and headed back to the chopper.

Grissom directed John to the rock near where Sara sat.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable," Grissom directed, "We both have guns on you so don't think about trying to run."

"I know, I'm licked," John replied, settling in with his back against the rock.

Moments later, Ken was back with the kit.

"I have zip cuffs in my kit," Sara informed Vogel.

"Oh, that's my girl!" Ken replied, opening the kit and grabbing one of the zip cuffs off the top. He then handed the kit to Sara.

"Griss," she said, "The Tylenol is in the bottom, on the right, and there should be a bottle of water on the top."

Grissom quickly grabbed the kit from her and retrieved the Tylenol and the water.

He handed it to Sara who quickly swallowed the pills.

"That'll help," she said to no one in particular.

Grissom and Ken sat down, Griss near Sara, Ken across from them. Grissom kept his gun leveled at John while Ken cuffed him.

"OK young man," Ken said to John, "I'd suggest you don't try any funny business, because I will shoot you."

"I'm done, " John replied, "I can't do this any more."

"What were you thinking?" Ken asked.

"What?" John replied, "When I tried to jump you?"

"No, I get that," Ken replied, "I startled you. Why would you kill your buddy?"

"I didn't mean for him to get killed!" John replied.

"But he did?" Ken questioned.

"He was going to tell."

"Tell who?" Ken asked.

"Them," John said, indicating to Grissom and Sara, "The cops."

Ken realized that Grissom and Sara were listening closely to the man's confession. From the redness in John's eyes and uneasiness in the way he walked, Ken believed that John was high. He was right.

He kept pressing.

"Why? What was he going to tell them?"

"About the pot that we found!" John replied, "He said he would get a huge reward. I mean I know he needed the money for that kid of his, but man, its so much pot. He coulda just let me take enough to sell a bit, but NO he had to be the good guy. Fuck him."

"So you widowed a woman with two kids?" Ken asked.

"I don't care about that bitch," John answered, "she never liked me anyhow."

Sara looked at Ken, nodding to indicate that he should continue.

"So you shot him, just like that?" Ken asked.

"Oh hell no," John replied, "I didn't shoot no one!"

"So how did you kill a man with a bullet in his head if you didn't shoot him?" Ken asked.

"When I saw the dudes coming, I ran, and I left his ass there!" John laughed, "They took care of that asshole for me!"

A moment of silence, John looked at Ken, back at the two CSIs and back to Ken.

"Man, I gotta take a leak, can we move away from the chick?" he asked.

Sara prepared to say something in retaliation for the chick comment, but Grissom touched her good arm, suggesting she remain quiet.

"Sure man, no problem," Ken replied, "But no funny stuff ok?"

He reached over and helped John gain his footing. The two men walked over to the other side by the clearing and John began to do his business.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun firing and the sight of John falling to the ground, startled the group.

"He was shot in the chest, get her to the other side of the rocks!" Ken yelled. Grissom had already lifted Sara off the ground and began moving for cover.

Ken disappeared into the scrub.

The whole world went silent around them.

After about 30 minutes, Ken came out of the bushes, calculating the risk of drawing fire, but thinking whoever had made the shot would not try again so quickly. Not with the risk of them determining where the shots were coming from.

They determined that Sara would be left in the cover of the large rocks, shrubs and bushes, Grissom would stay with her, and Ken would stand guard until the morning light came. There was no point in chasing after ghosts in the darkness.

After quiet reflection, Ken spoke quietly to Grissom.

"I'm thinking we may need to try and find who shot John, we can't have them randomly shooting our people when the cavalry comes in!"

Grissom nodded, "I have to assume that since he was shot in the chest, the shooter was on the other side of that wooded area."

"Yes, I concur, " Ken said, "But would they still be there?"

"I highly doubt it."

"So, what do you suggest Doc?" Ken asked.

He didn't need to answer the question as they heard footsteps out in the open area where they had originally been sitting.

Two young men stepped out of the woods, checking John's body for vitals.

"He's dead," the one said to the other.

"Good, he was a pain in the ass anyhow," the other replied, "Now where is that other guy he was with?"

The taller one looked around, checking for signs of life, and seeing the CSI kit and other debris from the rescue kit.

"He's around here somewhere," the shorter one said, "Dennis, look over here."

They walked over to the impromptu camp and the taller one said, "Sam, I think he went this way," pointing towards the area where they had been concealed.

Both drew their weapons, and began to slowly walk towards the wooded area.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Oh no, was that from the frying pan into the fire? GSR is coming, I promise. Those who wait, will be rewarded! :o)

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Oh man, now what?

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Sam and Dennis were not small men. Walking slowly and quietly was not their thing. As they approached the wooded area where the three were waiting, their footsteps could be heard for miles away.

Ken and Grissom took positions out of sight, but in view of the rocks so that they could shoot if necessary. Then they waited.

Sam and Dennis looked around, carefully trying to spot any movement in the trees. It was dark out, but there was a bright moon, so they could see, just not well. Clearly, they were not trained in searching this type of area.

Ken stepped out, determined to draw fire away from Grissom and Sara.

"Stop there gentlemen," Ken demanded.

Sam looked at Ken and laughed. "You surely don't think that one of you can take on both of us do you?"

"I'm not worried about it," Ken replied, "And anyhow, how do you know that there is just one of me? Perhaps there are more."

"Look, buddy," Dennis spoke, "Either you're a cop or a poacher, either way, they are gonna find your body floating on Lake Mead tomorrow morning, so go ahead and put down the gun and make it easy."

Grissom chose that moment to step out of his hiding spot.

"I'd suggest you put down the guns guys, we are both excellent shots and you are not going to kill anyone else today," Grissom explained.

"Listen to the Doc," Ken added, "He's a smart man."

"That's nice," Sam responded, "Then he'll be a smart man floating on Lake Mead."

"Looks like we have a Mexican stand off!" Dennis smirked. "Well you aren't leaving here to rat us out, so I guess we'll just see who is the best shot."

"Yeah, boys," a voice said from the other side of the clearing, "That's not going to happen tonight."

That voice, Grissom thought, it sounds so familiar.

He looked up and saw Nick Stokes, holding a gun pointed directly at Sam. Right behind Nick, three detectives. The cavalry had arrived.

"Shit," said Sam.

"Put the guns down fellas," Detective Stevens instructed, "Party is over."

The two men placed their guns on the ground and assumed the arrested position.

Nick smiled at Grissom then looked around. Searching. "Where the hell is Sara?" Nick asked.

"I'm right here Nicky," she yelled from the other side of the clearing, "Just having trouble walking right now."

Nick ran towards Sara's voice, finding her easily, sweeping her up off the ground and carrying her to where the rest of the group stood.

"Easy cowboy," she said, "the arm hurts too!"

"What the heck happened sweetheart?" he asked.

"Chopper accident," she replied, "But you shoulda seen the one that got away though!"

"That's my girl," Nick replied, happy to see she still had her sense of humor.

The detectives had handcuffed the two prisoners together and had them seated on a large rock.

Nick gently sat Sara down on the rescue blanket that had been laid out by the big rock.

"So how the heck did you find us?" Sara asked, "We saw a chopper come in earlier, they sent us down a survival kit, but I didn't anyone could land here."

"We hoofed it in," Nick answered, "Brass put these guys on the trail of Oh, but while tracking Oh, we found these two knuckleheads. We just couldn't get to them before they shot Oh."

"Thank goodness you guys got here in time!" Ken said to Nick and the detectives, "But I just want to go on record by saying that we had everything under control, right Doc?"

Grissom raised his eyebrows.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Everyone settled in to wait for the choppers to come back. Detective Stevens had come prepared with a GPS and was being tracked by Brass. Using the heavy-duty two way radios, Nick had been able to talk to Brass and Catherine and confirm the pick up. He was able to convince them that Grissom and Sara were both ok.

It would be less than an hour until they could all get back to where they needed to be. Nick was to walk back out to the drop off point with the prisoners and the other police. It would be a good hike, but they hoped that Sam and Dennis would show them where the pot was hiding. It would be good to get it off the market before anyone else got hurt.

There would be a rescue chopper come in and lift Sara, Grissom and Ken to safety.

With everything planned, all there was to do was to sit back and wait.

Nick walked over to the two prisoners and struck up a friendly conversation. Sara chuckled; that was his style.

"So, we know the pot is round here somewhere fellas. Why don't you go ahead and tell us where the pot is? I'm sure I can talk to the DA and let her know how helpful you were."

"Why would we tell you that?" Dennis asked.

"Hell, we don't need to tell you nothing," Sam added, "You can probably just smell it from here."

Dennis elbowed Sam, "Shut up stupid!"

"All right guys," Stevens said, "Let's go get it."

"God you are so stupid," Dennis said as he got up and began to walk to the far side of the clearing. Nick, the detectives, and Ken followed.

Grissom stayed behind with Sara. He sat down beside her and sighed.

"Relief?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I just want to get you the hospital Sara," he replied.

She reached up and rubbed his face, "And you need a shave."

He leaned over and touched his lips to hers. "I think I might like the beard again," he whispered.

"You know I like it," she replied, "I'll just have to get my scarves out again."

He embraced her, gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. He had known for a while that he was in love with this woman, but this 'adventure" had sealed his commitment to her.

Little did he know, she was feeling the same way.

But there was no time for talk as they had become involved in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Hey Doc," they heard Ken's voice, "I need to get a…." he stopped dead in his tracks.

Both Grissom and Sara looked up. Caught. Busted.

"Ooops I didn't mean to interrupt," Ken stated, "Oh, Doc, now I get it."

"Ken," Sara said, "Please keep this to yourself. We haven't made this public yet."

"Sara," he answered, "You and the Doc here are my kind of people. Your smart and you are dedicated. If I can do anything to help you two, I will do my best to do whatever you need."

"Thanks Ken," Sara answered him, "I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure," Ken replied, then, turning to look right at Grissom, smiled, winked and said, "You go Doc."

"I just needed one of those light sticks, so let me grab it and I'll let you guys get back to your " 'conversation' " Ken said as he reached in to the rescue pack and grabbed a light stick. "I think we found the pot. You wouldn't believe how close we are to it. No wonder Oh was so close to the chopper!"

He jogged off to join the others.

"That's it," he said, "We are coming clean the minute you come back to work."

"What do you mean when I come back to work?" she asked.

"You have a broken ankle and probably at least a sprained arm, you are not coming back to the lab," he instructed.

"So I'm going to sit around my apartment and do what?" she answered him. "Not likely."

"Sara," he whispered, "You are moving in to the condo. I'll see you every day and I'll make sure you have plenty to keep you busy. Like house hunting. Dear."

She smiled. This would definitely be a better day!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N I checked the forecast and there is a 100% chance of GSR tomorrow! If you want it, it would be nice to leave me a note and let me know! I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!


	14. Chapter 14

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 14

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Now on to the good stuff!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Sara woke up to a room full of flowers and friends. Brass, Catherine, Greg, and Warrick were all seated in chairs around the room waiting for Sara to come to.

"Girl," Warrick said, "That was a deep sleep!"

"Yeah," Greg added, "You snore like a bear."

"Shut it you two," Sara answered, groggily.

"Don't let those two get to you," Catherine instructed, "they are just jealous that you are getting all the attention right now."

"They can have it!" Sara answered. She never liked to be the center of attention.

"So, how's the foot, cookie?' Jim asked.

"It's been better, but I think it will be ok," she answered.

Sara looked around, suddenly startled that Grissom wasn't there.

Brass, recognizing the look on her face, quickly added, "We sent your boss home to get a shower and a shave. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Not wanting to reveal the panic that had set in, Sara smiled and said "Thanks."

"So," she went on, "What happened with Nick?"

"Oh, now that's a good story," Catherine answered, as they all chuckled, as if they were sharing a private joke.

"Apparently," Catherine continued, "The two perps were not the smartest tools in the tool box. Eventually, when they got close to the pot, everyone could smell it. Then your friend Vogel brought out one of those glow sticks and used the chemicals inside to reveal the pot plants."

"Not only that," Warrick added, "They inadvertently revealed the name of the big boss, so we got all of them, and we got that pot off the market."

"Wow," Sara answered, "That's great. But is Nick ok? And what about Ken and the detectives who found us?"

"They all walked out safe and sound," Brass answered her, "But I think you may have a fan club starting up soon, because Ken is smitten by you!"

Sara laughed.

"So now who's going to tell me about my foot?" she asked.

A familiar voice came through the door.

"That would be me," Grissom said. He had gone home, showered, called the dog sitter, and come right back to the hospital.

"Grissom," Catherine said, "I told you to get a nap."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Do you ever?" Catherine asked.

"No." Grissom replied. "Now, I'm going to ask you all to leave so that I can bring Sara up to date on her situation."

They all got up to leave, each walking over to Sara's bedside, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you tomorrow cookie," Brass said as he closed the door behind them.

Sara looked at Grissom, tears welling in her eyes, "I didn't know where you were!"

"I had to go home and change my clothes. I stank."

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm wonderful."

"I know." She smiled that smile that made his knees weak.

"There was something else I had to go to the condo for," he gave her a 'sex' smile. You know the one, the kind that is usually a prelude to romance.

"We can't do that here," she said, "the bed is way too small."

"Actually, we could, but not with that foot in a cast," he answered. "What I was saying, before someone so rudely interrupted me with sexual innuendo, was that I had something at the condo I had to go get."

"I heard you, I figured you needed to get a book to read next time I dozed off. Shakespeare I hope."

"Well to be honest, yes I got a couple books, and yes I did get Shakespeare so I could read to you until you fall asleep."

"That is awesome. Thanks Gil."

"But that's not it," he answered her, grabbing her hand.

"Sara, let me help you sit up," he said, helping her tenderly. "Sara, I have something that I want to give you, but I need you to listen to me before you say anything. Deal?"

"Sure Gil, whatever you say."

"Sara, when the chopper was crashing, all I could think was that my life with you would be over. And I was afraid. More afraid than I have ever been in my life." He looked at her with his blue eyes flashing like lightening. Oh, yes, she knew he was up to something.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "This was my grandmother's engagement ring, and I want you to have it." He stopped and got down on one knee. "I know you are skeptical about marriage, Sara, but I want you to give me the chance to prove that marriage can be wonderful. Come live with me, and when you are ready, just say the word and I'll be there to be your husband."

Sara looked stunned.

"Say something, dear. My leg is going to sleep down here."

"Gil, I …." She searched for the words to say.

"Its ok Sara, I know how you feel about marriage. But understand, I want a partnership with my equal, not a property exchange. I love you more than life itself, I know it sounds cliché, but I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how good a life shared can be."

"Yes."

"Now before you say anything," he paused, "What did you say?"

"Yes Gilbert Grissom, I accept your invitation. I'm not ready to get married to anyone yet, but I will live with you and, when I am sure, I will marry you."

"You sound like you are seriously considering it?" he answered.

"Gil, just because my parents had a miserable marriage, I understand that not all marriages are bad. And having someone that I love as much as I love you to stand with me and show me how good it could be, I am willing to open my mind and give it a try."

"Will you take the ring?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," she answered, "Although I don't need a ring to prove my love. But I do love that you want me to have something that is so precious to you."

He stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you Sara, thank you for waiting for me to figure 'this' out." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you to Gil, and I'm glad you didn't take much longer," she replied, using her good hand to pull his face towards hers and plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

As the kiss became more intense, she felt his lips leave hers and move down to her neck. "You kept the beard?" she whispered.

"For you dear," he answered as he drove her crazy with his touch.

A knock at the door interrupted the moment.

Griss stood up and straightened his trousers, pulling his jacket down to cover the problem that had arisen in his pants.

Dr. Griffin entered the room, smiling. He knew what he had interrupted. He had heard Sara calling for Grissom when she was coming out of the anesthetic. He also knew that he had never heard anyone call out for their boss.

"I've got great news you two!" he announced, "I'm going to release you tomorrow morning Sara. I just need your word that you will stay off that broken ankle for at least six weeks until I release you."

"Sure thing Doc, I promise," she answered, way too quickly.

"Yes, I heard you would say that," Dr. Griffin said, "So, your friend here, Dr. Grissom, has agreed to be responsible for you. And if there is any word that you are trying to get back to work sooner than I release you, I will be sure you are right back in that bed."

"Yes sir!" she answered. She was very excited to be going home. She hated hospitals, had too many bad experiences in them, and would do whatever she was told to get home.

"Stay off the foot, keep the arm in a sling for two weeks then start to use it again slowly, you are a very lucky woman that that arm didn't break."

"Thank you Dr. Griffin. That's the best news I've had in days," she said.

"I'll leave you two now and go fill out the forms," Dr. Griffin said, "But I'll have to remind you that this is a hospital and nurses come in and out of rooms all night."

Grissom looked at his feet, Sara blushed.

Dr. Griffin chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind him. They were so cute together. His job often involved a lot of bad situations, this situation made him feel happy. He could tell these two belonged together.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Once Sara had finally fallen asleep, Grissom put down the Shakespeare and walked out of the room to make a phone call.

"Jim" he said, "I need a favor."

"Sure Gil, anything."

"I need you to get Sara's spare key out of my desk drawer and go by her apartment to get a few things for her."

"You got it buddy," Jim answered him. "Just tell me what to get."

"Well," he thought carefully, "Why don't you go ahead and get Greg to help you."

"That much stuff?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Grissom said, "Here's what I need you to get."

After giving Jim his list, he suggested that Greg pull out some clothing for Sara. "But," he added, "No work clothes."

"No problem," Jim said, "I'll drop it off this evening so you guys can get comfortable right away."

"Thanks Jim."

"Oh, and by the way," Brass added, "I'm only going to say this once. If you hurt her again, I will kill you. Do you understand my friend?"

"Yes Jim, I understand."

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Vogel and Nick were enjoying a beer at a local dive.

"That Sara is hot," Vogel said to his new friend.

"I know, but give it up, she's only got eyes for Grissom," Nick answered.

Vogel looked surprised, after all, hadn't they told him that they had not gone public with their relationship.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's been in love with him forever, but I don't think he can see how lucky he is that a woman like her would wait so long for him. It's like his blind, man, I don't get it."

"Have you asked her out?" Ken inquired.

"Oh, yeah, bunches of times, we all have, but she's got it bad." Nick replied.

"So, I shouldn't bother?" Ken played along, "I thought we hit it off pretty well in the woods."

"Well you can try if you would like, but she's turned down all of us, so don't expect it to be any different with you man."

"Nah, I already got shot down once this week. That's enough. But what about the redhead?" Ken asked.

"You don't ever give up do you?" Nick laughed, "No she's single and she's a great person."

"Well maybe next time I'm in Vegas, I may just do that." And with that, he ordered another round.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Saunders," Greg said as he answered his cell phone.

"Greg, it's Brass, I have a special secret mission that you can help me with."

"Sure thing Captain, whatcha need?" Greg answered. He was so glad to be called for an important job.

"I'll be there to get you in ten minutes. Meet me outside."

As Brass pulled up to the lab, Greg was ready and jumped into the car.

"Greg, we are going to move some of Sara's stuff over to Griss's condo. You are the only one I know that we can trust."

Greg's chest swelled with pride. He loved Sara and Grissom. If she wouldn't go out with him, Grissom was second best.

"You got it Captain, let's do this!" Greg answered.

They went to Sara's and began to pack from the list that Grissom had provided.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Grissom sat down on the chair beside Sara's bed.

It had been a much better day.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Now you have had some GSR, we will move on to smut on Sunday. We will be wrapping this up in the next day or so. And as you who have read my work before know, its going to heat up before the end! Smut Smut Smut. Here it comes!


	15. Chapter 15

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 15

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N I'd like to sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, thank each of you who has left a comment or added me as a favorite story or author. While this job has really bad pay, the benefits of knowing how much other CSI/GSR fans appreciate my work is truly amazing. Please know that after this story is done, another will follow in June. I look forward to continuing to get to know you and I pray that you will continue to give me advice and support on this journey!

Now, on to the smut!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"You know, I really can manage my own breakfast," Sara said as she limped up behind where Grissom stood cooking her breakfast.

"I know, dear, humor me please," he replied.

She had gotten released from the hospital and was taken back to the condo to recuperate. Pain meds were prescribed, along with rest, and a check up in 4 weeks. Never having been a good patient, Sara found it difficult to keep her butt planted in the bed or on the couch. Grissom was doing everything possible to expedite her healing process. He missed her. Not only at work, but intimately. He was terribly afraid that if they resumed their rather active sex life, he would harm her. After all, she was much smaller than her, and, even in normal times, he carried concern about his weight on top of her doing damage to her slight frame.

Her being behind him, snuggled in nice and close was having an impact on his ability to focus on the omelet.

"Sara," he said in a soft, sexy voice, "If you don't stop that, I will burn the eggs!"

"Who cares about eggs?" she replied, "That's not what I am hungry for!"

He spun around and swept her off her feet, causing the crutches to fall to the floor behind them.

He walked towards the living room and plopped her down on the couch.

"Do you remember the day that you were chastising me about how you were worried that our relationship, or I guess lack thereof, would make me not choose you for the key CSI position?"

"Yes, how can I forget? You made such a great choice."

"Oh, Sara, that's not the point. The point is that when I held you up against that sheet, do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"I had to go to the locker rooms and have a cold shower that day."

"Really?"

"Yes, dear, and if you don't stop that, I will have to leave your breakfast and take another unpleasant cold shower." He kissed her on the head.

"Gil," she said, "I shall leave you alone for now. But no showers… because I fully intend to take advantage of your weakness before the day is over."

"Hm, but I have your crutches my dear," he threatened. "But if you are a good girl, I may give them back to you."

"I'll be a good girl," she replied, sullenly, pretending to loose any interest in him. But she still couldn't get her mind out of the bedroom.

"Sit there and watch TV for a bit and your breakfast will be right out."

She grabbed the remote control and turned on the tv. She turned on the show Whale Wars, thinking about how much fun it must be to spend a rotation on the ship investigating and researching. Maybe one day.

Gil came back through with her breakfast and presented it to her with a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Eat up, we need you to get healthy again," he said as he returned to the kitchen to get his own breakfast.

He sat on the coach beside her and they ate while watching the show. Gil had never been much into television shows as an adult. He'd liked Roy Rogers when he was a kid, but never really had time to watch while he was away at college. After that, he just lost interest in most television except for Discovery Channel. Oh yes, and Iron Chef. As he loved to cook, Iron Chef was entertaining and educational.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Sara asked.

"No dear," he answered, "The Sea Shepherd is fine."

She quickly became engrossed in the story, failing to notice that the only thing that Gil was watching was her.

When the commercial began, she turned around to say something to him about the captain of the ship, but found that he was not watching the show.

"Gil, what are you staring at?" she asked.

"Something beautiful."

"Sweet. But why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how I missed "this" he said, making the gesture that they both knew was his way of indicating their relationship.

"Remember the day I wiped the dust off your face at the crime scene?" she asked. He nodded, "I had to take a cold shower that day."

"No, you didn't, did you?" he asked, a little confused.

"I've know "this" was right for a long time, Gil. Why do you think I came to Nevada so quickly?" she explained. "Not for a job. I was fine."

"I'm sure you were more than fine in California," he said seriously, "Your boss was really upset to loose you."

He thought for a moment.

"I was afraid I was going to loose you too when that helicopter went down."

He was very serious.

"I know, Gil, it was pretty scary, but we were in good hands, Ken was a great pilot."

"Let's not talk about Ken right now, ok?" he said, making an unpleasant face.

"I thought you liked him?" she asked, curious.

"Um, well I did until he started asking if you were single or not, but I guess he ended up being ok."

"Don't be jealous Gil, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. "

He put down his plate and took her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately and putting his hands on her waist.

"Gil please, don't stop," she whispered breathlessly.

"But your foot and your arm?" he said, trying to fight off the feelings he was now experiencing.

"Gil, we'll work around it, but right now, I need you."

He picked her up, and moved her towards the bedroom.

"I can't control myself Sara, I've never been like this with a woman. You make me crazy."

He laid her down on their big bed and began to kiss her neck. His beard rubbed her, tickling and making her very hot.

"Gil, stop, I'm going to get a beard burn," she told him, "and I don't have any scarves here."

"Yes you do, dear, they are in the top drawer."

He didn't give her a chance to ask any more questions as he reached down and removed her t-shirt and snapped open the back of the white lacy bra, revealing the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen.

He quickly devoured her left, then right, nipple. It was like nirvana breathing in her scent and tasting her skin. He watched as she responded to his touch and felt more and more aroused with each sound she made in response to his tongue.

Unable to contribute much to the foreplay, the usually playful Sara laid back and enjoyed every moment of her lover arousing her. He was a wonderful lover, very gracious and giving, as well as being well practiced at the art of love-making.

He lifted himself off the bed and removed her Harvard sweats and then removed his own pants and shirt. He took a pillow from the bed and moved it under her broken ankle. He very tenderly kissed it better and then began to move his kisses up the inside of her calves and then up her thighs until he reached her core.

"Beard burn," he mumbled as he began to stroke her with his lips and tongue. She accepted his overtures by moving her legs open and giving him better access. She had never liked this type of sex prior to meeting him, she always felt dirty, but with him, she was willing to do or try anything. His love was unconditional and she wanted to make him happy, just as he desired to please her.

When they had first started sleeping together, he was surprised at how quickly he could get her aroused and ready for love. She told him that he was a master of the art and that he did things to (and with) her that she had never done before. But she had taught him some things too. Lovemaking was always gift to them both and they were willing and equal participants.

As he moved back up to her neck, he began the process of entering her. He was gentle. He knew that she couldn't move so he was particularly cautious to respond to any sound that indicated that she was uncomfortable.

"Gil, don't stop," she said as he pulled himself up in response to one sigh.

"I don't want to hurt you!" he explained.

"Gilbert, that was a pleased sound…" she chuckled and then lost her breath as he entered her again.

It didn't take long for them to come to a complete release. Her first (as always) then him. She loved the feeling of him exploding inside her and the feeling of him lying beside her, totally spent and sweaty from the activities.

She loved how he smelled after sex. The musk was intoxicating to her. She felt that she could easily take him another two or three times and not loose her excitement. But she also knew that he was tired after all they had been through, so she let him fall asleep between her breasts. And only when he had fallen asleep did they loose connection with each other.

She stroked his head with her good arm.

She thought for a while. Her eyes focused on the ring he had given her and her promise to think about marriage.

Why would I marry him? Why would I not marry him? I'm not a piece of property. But then again, my father died years ago, so it wouldn't be an exchange of property. It would the creation of a lifelong partnership. But what if I have the crazy gene? What if I hurt him? I could never live with myself if I ever hurt him. He's given me so much … his heart, his trust, I'm sure that I would die if I ever did anything to hurt my best friend.

She realized she couldn't make the decision right now, as she reached over to the nightstand, trying not to wake her sleeping lover. She grabbed an oxycodone, swallowed it without water and settled back down to join him for what ended up being a really good sleep.

They both needed it.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Click on the little blue button below and indicate your preference:

More smut please.

More romance please.

More mystery please.

Stick a fork in it, its done.

:o)


	16. Chapter 16

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

Chapter 16

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Here is your Memorial Day treat! A bonus chapter! Short and VERY sweet!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

She woke up to the sound of a knock at the door.

"Gil," she said, "Wake up, there's someone at the door."

He got up, quickly slipping on his sweats and t-shirt. He walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Smiling, he opened the door.

"Hank!" he exclaimed.

The dog had been away for five days now, and was obviously happy to get home. He jumped on Grissom, licked his face, then, noticing a familiar and pleasant smell, took off for the bedroom, tail wagging.

After paying the sitter, Grissom quickly followed the dog to the bedroom and grinned widely when he saw Hank on the bed, licking Sara. He loved this. Their little family all reunited.

"Get off the bed, Hank!" he said. Hank simply turned, looked at him, wagged his tail and returned to licking Sara.

"Yes, I know she tastes good, but you have to get off the bed."

Sara laughed, "Hank, down," she said. The dog looked at her, and quickly jumped down off the bed and sat down on the floor looking at her adoringly.

"Well, I adopt him, give him a home, feed him, walk him, and he prefers you."

"No, he adores you," Sara replied, "He just senses my injuries. He's smart like that."

"Ok I'll give you that one," Grissom said, "Come on Hank, let's get you some food."

Grissom left the room, getting Hank a fresh bowl of kibble and water, then returned to the bedroom. Sara was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing dear?" he asked.

"Gil," she smiled and screwed up her nose, "I stink. I really need a shower."

"No showers for you yet, but we can fill up the tub if you'd like," he offered.

"Ok that sounds good, but can you get me the crutches so I can go run the water?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure to do that for you dear," he said as he walked into the bathroom and began to run the water.

One of her favorite things about the townhouse was the bathroom. The shower stall had been redone with granite tile and double showerheads. Made for great shower sex, she thought, smiling. But the old claw foot tub was fantastic. When full, the water would stay warm for a long time. Bubbles were not an option.

When he turned the water off, he walked through to the bedroom and saw her trying to reach the crutches.

"Stubborn," he accused her.

"Independent, thank you" she replied, giving him her stunning smile, "and that's why you love me, remember."

"You are maddening. But I do adore you. Now stop it and I'll take you to the bathroom," he said, giving her a gentle kiss on the head.

He scooped her up and carried her through to the tile floor bathroom. He had set out a towel and her favorite pink bathrobe to wear after her bath.

She stood on one foot and allowed him to remove her sweatpants and tank top. He stood admiring the beauty of her figure. He felt himself getting aroused again.

"You had better get into that tub before I can't fight the urge to join you."

He lifted her gently and placed her into the lavender scented bubbles. She left her broken foot out on the side of the tub. He noticed that it looked uncomfortable, so he fashioned a cushion out of a handtowel.

"Would you like a book or a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Tea and Shakespeare would be great."

"Your wish is my command. I'm going to let Hank out too, so don't try and get out until I get back please. I can't stand the idea of you hurting yourself any more."

"Yes, I promise, I'll behave."

He was back in no time at all, bearing a cup of tea for each of them and a Shakespeare book under his arm. He sat down on the toilet seat and began to read from one of their favorites, Romeo and Juliet.

Once her skin had turned into prune wrinkles, he drained the tub, rinsed the bubbles off her skin and lifted her out of the tub. Once again, she stood on one foot and allowed him to place the robe on her shoulders. He was very gentle on her arm. He scooped her back up and walked through to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed.

She smiled at him.

"I love you Gilbert," she said, as he began to kiss her neck gently, causing her to moan in a way that made his sweats seem to be two sizes too tight.

"I think I may take some vacation time," he said just before he began to kiss her with a passion that showed her how much she meant to him.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N Will post again on Thursday. Last two chapters coming up!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N Almost done!

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

He did take time off.

It was so unlike Grissom, but he did take a week off and spent it taking care of Sara.

They spent some time on the Internet looking at houses but none compared to the one that Grissom loved. He called a realtor and put in an offer.

They would be moving in at the end of the month.

The time came for him to return to work and of course Sara was pushing to go back with him.

"Really, I'll just stay in the lab," she said.

"No, Sara, remember you promised to behave until the Dr released you."

"But just in the lab," she said again, "I can sit on a chair all day!"

"No, dear."

"Can we ask the Doctor to move the appointment up?" she asked.

"Yes, dear."

"I don't like Doctors," she smiled, "Except you, of course."

"Well I will call Dr. Griffin today and see what we can do ok?" he promised.

"Thanks. I'll be good until then."

"Good, now why don't you call some movers and see if we can get a price to get your place and the condo all packed up and moved?"

"Gil, we have so many friends, why don't we just ask them?" she answered.

"How quickly do you think that would get around the office?" he replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's true," she said, "I guess we need to figure that one out too."

"No matter what Sara," he said, "I am just not comfortable with everyone knowing about us. It's no one's business but ours. You know I love you, I know you love me, and that's all that is important."

"You know, I really do think you may be right," she nodded in thought, "Although I really dislike lying, especially to our friends. But I can't help being in love with you Gil, I have always been, so if we can keep this outside the office, and not let any of our emotions or affections show up at work, I don't see why we have to jeopardize our friends."

"But we still have to deal with Brass, Catherine and now Greg who know for sure, and Albert who thinks he knows something," he thought out loud.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I think we should just keep it at that," she answered. "Let's face it, Brass and Cath are your two best friends, and really, Greg has turned out to be mine. Since I trained him and we spent all that time together, we became really close. I'm sure that we can trust them."

"I know we can trust them. I'm just worried about how it would impact their careers if this got out."

"I think they are all smart enough to know when to say something and not to," she replied.

"But here's the thing, let's talk to them and see if they are comfortable with keeping our secret. If not, we'll have to make some other choices."

She agreed. It would be their decision. That was fair.

He put on his jacket and headed out the door for his graveyard shift.

"I'll see you in the morning," he whispered, "Don't wait up ok?"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

The evening was pretty uneventful, thank goodness, as Grissom had piles of paperwork that he needed to review. Catherine had long since given up trying to keep up with her work and his on the days that he was out. She had taken care of all of the urgent work, but anything that could wait, did.

He first pulled out his messages and went through them. Nothing urgent.

He then went through into the break room and found Nick and Warrick sitting playing cards.

"Don't you two have a job to do?" Grissom asked.

"Griss!" they both responded to him, standing up and shaking his outstretched hand.

"Ah, hell," Nick said, reaching over and giving his boss a bear hug.

"I have a job for you two," Grissom said, removing himself from Nick's grasp.

"Trick roll at the 4 Aces, check in when you are done," he instructed, "and have you seen Catherine and Greg?"

"Catherine is off tonight, remember?" Warrick reminded him.

"That's right, what about Greg?"

"In the lab with Hodges trying to extract DNA from some old bone," Nick replied as he and Warrick worked their way out of the office.

Some things never changed.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Grissom," he answered.

"I found my phone!" was the response he received.

"Well, I was sure that you would."

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What dear?"

"There's a message on here from Amie."

He could tell from her voice that she excited.

"She said that she went through TJ's cell phone and found the co-ordinates of the pot field."

"We've already found it, dear."

"I know, I know, but let me finish, guess when she sent the message?"

"When?"

"When we were stuck in the hills," she said chuckling at the idea of having the coordinates in her phone the whole time they were looking for the pot.

"Well, why don't you call her back and tell her that everything is fine."

"I'm sure Jim has already brought her up to speed," she answered, "But I think I will call her and just thank her for all her help."

"Great plan. And by the way, Dr. Griffin will see you Monday morning at 11:00."

"Excellent. Thanks Grissom, I love you."

"Yes, you too, good-bye," he replied, trying to keep his personal conversation out of the earshot of anyone in his vicinity.

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

"Hi this is Sara Sidle from the LV Crime Lab," she said, "Is this Amie?"

"Oh hi Ms. Sidle," the cheery voice said on the other end of the phone, "I was so worried about you!"

"Well we had a little problem but things are ok now. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and that you knew how things had been resolved."

"Oh, yes," Amie replied, "That lovely man Jim Brass came by and told me everything. He said you were injured though, I hope you are ok."

"Broken ankle, but I should be back to normal soon," Sara answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Amie asked.

"No, not right now, I'm home-bound for the time being, so not much as to be done," Sara replied, touched by the kindness of this sweet woman.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amie asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Sara answered.

"How can I become a CSI?" she asked.

"Well you have to have a degree in some kind of forensic or applied science, and a love for long shifts and solving mysteries," she answered.

"Do you think I could study at WLVU?" Amie asked.

"I'm sure you can, two of my coworkers graduated from WLVU so I'm sure you could do the same."

"Cool," Amie answered, "I am really excited about this."

"Well good luck, and if you need anything at all, or help with studies, give me a call."

"I will," Amie answered, "I will!"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

A/N To be honest, I think that this will part one of a longer story and I'd like to see Amie come back as a friend of Sara's. What do you think?

One chapter left of this one. I'll post it on Sunday.

I see a lot of new readers, so if you haven't left a review, Pretty Please, leave me a note and let me know what you think! Introduce yourself! I've made some great new friends through FF, so send me a message. :o)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

A/N So much for Sunday… this last paper for class about sucked my soul out! But as promised, here is the end. I'm off to read some fan fiction when this is done! I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing! Please leave me a note if you liked it! And I'd appreciate your opinion – new story line or keep this one going with a part two?

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

The table had been set for a party of six.

Sara had outdone herself with the meal she had prepared. Since her doctor's visit the day before, she had been walking on her foot and was ready to dance in to work the next day. She missed being needed. She missed helping others. She missed her friends. She missed being with Grissom even more than their current living arrangements allowed.

Grissom was the first one to arrive. He kissed her on the cheek and told her she looked stunning.

She did.

Sara's face always lit up when Gil got home. It made her more beautiful than she already was.

She grabbed him around the waist and pressed her slim body up against his. She made the worst of days seem unimportant just by touching him. The fact that she was now so close that he could smell her sweet breath, made him begin to feel a warm sensation.

"Sara," he chuckled, "Our company would not be ready to see this!"

"To hell with the company," she answered, "I missed you!"

"I see," he laughed.

"And you missed me too I see," she said, placing her hand on his zipper, trying to make quick work of undoing his pants.

"Stop it, Sidle," he choked out, "There's someone at the door!"

She laughed heartily.

"You'd better go change and I'll see who is there," she told him.

At the door, Catherine and Jim Brass were waiting to be let in to the condo. They were pleased to see Sara up and around on her foot. They told her how much they had missed her around the office and chatted about the current cases.

Next to arrive was Greg Sanders.

"Hey, I didn't know it was a party," Greg said, looking sad, "I thought we had a hot date!"

Sara laughed with him. He always knew how to make her feel good.

The party was completed when Doctor Robbins joined the group. He entered the condo and seemed to make himself at home in the living room.

"Gil is only this minute changing, he'll be with us in a second," she announced as she poured the champagne and orange juice into tall glasses. She gave each guest a glass and made herself a glass of orange juice.

As Grissom entered the living room, she invited their guests to join them at the table.

Grissom led the party to the dining area, where the table was elegantly set for breakfast.

"Hey this is much nicer than Franks," Greg commented.

They all agreed.

"The food is better too," Grissom said.

They all chuckled.

"Well I know Grissom is a good cook," Catherine said, "Let's see how Sara does."

"Hey, I'm a good cook!" she challenged Catherine.

"Well, Cookie," Brass answered, "I guess its not going to be steak and eggs, but I'm sure its going to be good."

They all took their seats and Dr. Al raised his glass to toast Sara's return to work.

"Here's to a safe return to work, we missed you kiddo!" he said.

They all drank to that sentiment.

Grissom took Sara's hand and cleared his throat.

"You are probably wondering why we asked you guys here today."

"I was hoping it was an engagement party," Catherine suggested.

"Or a baby shower," added Greg, who was quickly shushed by Catherine and Jim.

"We find ourselves in a very tenuous situation," Grissom proceeded, "You four are the only people, other than my mother and Sara's brother, who know about us living together."

They all listened carefully to what their friend was about to say. It was very difficult for Grissom to reveal his emotions, so they were very focused on his discussion.

"We have talked a lot lately about how we are going to handle this relationship at work, and we are both in agreement that we are not ready to bring our situation to work yet."

"We are not deceptive people, but we are private people, and we are not prepared to open our relationship to the rest of the lab. Not yet. But we don't want to ask you to compromise your integrity by asking you to lie for us."

"You are our friends, you have supported us, some of you have even given us a necessary push," he said looking towards Jim and Catherine, who both grinned, "so if any of you are uncomfortable with not saying anything about this, we will let you in on a secret."

"But," Sara picked up where Grissom stopped, "If any one of you feels that you cannot do this, or that you are being compromised in any way, then speak up and we will come clean immediately."

"I am fine with not saying anything," Greg jumped in, "I'm just glad you two finally got it together!"

Doc Robbins chimed in next.

"I'm fine. I spend all my time in the morgue anyhow, so I'm not really an issue. But I agree, I don't think a new relationship is good topic for the office."

"New?" Brass laughed.

Doc Robbins looked at Brass, then at Grissom and asked, "Not new?"

"Well," Grissom looked down, hating to have to reveal so much personal information, "The relationship has been going on for about a year…"

"Ha!" Sara interrupted, "A year! Its been at least 6 years Gil!"

"Ok well, we've had a relationship of sorts since before Sara came from San Fransisco, but we have been dating for about a year."

He continued, "But I think it's the fact that we have moved in together that makes us the most vulnerable right now."

"So we need to know," Sara continued, "Is there anyone who objects to keeping our cohabitation under their hats?"

There was a solid round of No's.

"Great, then its settled," Sara said, "Now on to breakfast to celebrate our friends!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Catherine stopped her before she could get up from the table to get the breakfast she had worked to create for them. "What's the news?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the fact that I'm pregnant," Sara announced, to a room that seemed to stand still at that moment.

Grissom came up behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was gentle and proud.

Suddenly the room exploded in a round of "Congratulations," and "Awesome," and "Wow," from the guests.

"Clearly," Grissom said, "We will have to make our situation public in a couple of months, but just for now, we want to keep this to ourselves. And now you understand why it is so important to us right now."

Catherine, with tears of joy in her eyes, came up to Sara and hugged her tightly.

"I am 100% behind you guys, you just let me know what you need me to do and I will do it."

They all agreed that they would keep the relationship, living arrangements, and pregnancy quiet for now. They all understood how important privacy was to these two. Sara and Grissom had been there, standing behind each of them during their time of need. They were now willing and able to repay the favor.

Catherine helped Sara retrieve the omelets and fruit salad she had created for breakfast. They drank coffee and mimosas, and within 2 hours, the guests had finished their meal, hugged their hosts and gone home for a good night's sleep.

"That went well," Grissom said as he took Sara by the hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Did you expect anything else?" she asked, "They are good friends."

"Did you see Catherine's face when you made your announcement?" he asked.

"I know, I have never seen her speechless before!" she answered.

They laughed.

The bedroom was rather bare, they had been packing one box at a time in anticipation of their move to the new house next week. It was a nice house with a fenced backyard for Hank, and three bedrooms. One for them, one for the baby, and one for an office.

Grissom grabbed Sara around the waist and dragged her down onto the bed.

"I'm glad we didn't give up on this," he said. "I can't wait until you decide to marry me."

"I know, Gilbert," she answered him as he began to kiss her neck and run his hands over her tummy, "Please be patient with me. I've never thought much of marriage but I do love you."

She looked into his brilliant blue eyes, knowing that she trusted him and loved him more than anyone she had ever loved in her life. "I love you Gilbert, I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet, but I'm working on it."

"That's all I can ask," he whispered in her ear, causing chills to run down her spine.

"There's one thing I do know," she whispered back, "I do know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me!"

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

OK that's it for now! Its been fun! Leave me a review if you enjoyed it! That's how we writers get our fix! :o)


End file.
